Jump Street
by The McQuaid Brothers
Summary: Rose is a cop, and a good one. Only one problem, she looks too young. Criminals don't take her seriously and not only does that piss her off but her police captain too. She is assigned to the Jump Street program where she and other young looking officers will go undercover in high schools for other crimes, everything seems to be going perfect till she meets Officer Belikov...
1. Too young

**FULL SUMMARY:**

**ROSE IS A COP, SHE HAS ALWAYS WANTED TO BE ONE SINCE SHE WAS 16 WHEN HER FATHER DIED. HER FATHER WAS COP. ONLY ONE PROBLEM, ROSE IS 23 YEARS OLD, BUT TO EVERYONE ELSE SHE LOOKS 17.**

**CRIMINALS DIDN'T TAKE HER SERIOUSLY, AND IT PISSED HER OFF. HER POLICE CAPTAIN DECIDED TO SEND HER TO JUMP STREET. A PROGRAM WHERE YOUNGER LOOKING COPS GO UNDERCOVER IN HIGH SCHOOLS TO TAKE CARE OF CRIMES RANGING FROM DRUG SMUGGLING TO MURDER. ROSE IS THE HOTTEST COP OUT THERE, AND FELLOW COP, OFFICER BELIKOV TAKES NOTICE.**

**I'M NOT GOING TO LABEL IT AS A MIX OF 21 JUMP STREET AND VA BECAUSE BASICALLY IT'S THE VA CHARACTERS IN THE SETTING OF 21 JUMP STREET, BUT JUST SO YOU KNOW THERE WILL BE A LOT OF REFERENCES AND QUOTES FROM REAL EPISODES EVEN THOUGH YOU GUYS WON'T BE ABLE TO RECOGNIZE THEM.**

ROSE POV

"Should we call for back-up?" I asked. My partner, Officer Marshall, who was 5 years older than me, shook his head.

"I think we'll be able to handle them." He responded. We were tailing a car full of drunks in the squad car, we were on patrol. We signaled for them to pull over and after five minutes of tailing them we were at our breaking points. I threatened them through the intercom and they pulled over on the side of the road.

I got out before me partner did, wanting to talk to these people. I walked up to their car and the driver rolled down the window.

"What can I do for-"He stopped mid-sentence . Taking a good look at me, a bright smile took over his stoned expression.

"Lookie here fellas, we gots ourselves a hooker."He said grinning. They look about the same age as I was, there were five of them. I called for Marshall to get back-up and asked for them to step out of the car. They did as I asked, but I was willing to bet that they had wanted to anyway, to get a better look at me. Before I knew it there were surrounding me, so, as a trained police officer. I decided to to this physically.

I shoved them up against their car, it wasn't hard because they had a difficult time standing up being drunk anyway.

"Keep your hands on the car."I ordered. They only laughed.

"Marshall where's that back up?"I called. I glanced back to see him talking to the radio in the car. Unfortunately one of the guys decided to get a little physical. He turned around from where he had been facing the car and gave me a good hard shove. That glance back to the police car had given him an opening to attack. One I should have never let him have.

I returned the favor by giving him a right hook. He was the least drunk of the bunch, I was pretty sure the others had no idea what was going on. They were just standing against the car as I had told them too. One of them had passed out though. He recovered quickly and threw me against the other side of the car. That's it. I was mad now.

I punched him the nose, blood squirted out. I have admit that satisfied me, but I still kept going at it.

"You're not a cop! You're too young!"He yelled at me. It only angered me more, I kneed him in the stomach. Even though he wasn't as stoned as the others he was still pretty out of it. It wasn't in his best interest to keep patronizing me.

"You're an angry hooker aren't you. Yeah, just another prostitute."He said. Before I knew it I was hitting him as hard as I could until Marshall pried me off of him. I remember seeing in some Tom Cruise movie where some guys played a prank on his friend. The friend they were pranking thought he was being pulled over. But the prank was that the female officer was a hooker.

"Get her off of me! Get her off of me!"He yelled. Marshall was able to successfully get me out of range from attacking him again.

"Good, I felt like a child molester."He said. Anger boiled inside of me, but before I could get anyway near him Marshall pulled me back and handcuffed the guy. I turned around to see that the others had all but fallen asleep on the car. Back-up arrived and they took them away, I helped read their rights. Normally a police officer was given a small card having the Miranda Warning (or Miranda Rights) on it to read to the person being arrested. I memorized them.

_You have the right to remain silent._

_Anything you say can and will be held against in a court of law._

_You have the right to talk to a lawyer and have him be present while you are being questioned._

_If you cannot afford to hire a lawyer one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish._

_You can decided at any time to exercise these rights and not answer any questions or make any statements._

_Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you? Having these rights in mind, do you wish to talk to us now? _

There was that and another shorter version I heard on a cop show one time, I wasn't sure if it was accurate or not. I found that one of my favorite parts of the job was reading their rights, because almost all the time you could see it in their face that they knew they had done something wrong. I like to see them own up to their mistakes.

Our shift was over, Marshall and I drove back to the station in comfortable silence, listening ot the radio. I could tell he wanted to say something about my blow out from earlier though. He didn't, and I appreciated it. I got out of the squad car and climbed into my car. It was red Mustang, and it had belonged to my father. I went home more tired than usual, both mentally and physically. Once at my apartment building I climbed the steps and reached the door.

I always kept my key on top of the door, I opened it to find that my apartment was still as messy as usual. The dishes still need washing, the laundry still need folding, and I still needed to sleep. I slipped off my shoes and plopped onto my bed, not even bothering to get dressed into my pajamas or even brush my teeth.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? SHOULD I CONTINUE?**


	2. Act like a teenager

**AH YES, I FORGOT THE PAPERWORK. DON'T WORRY, I'LL FIX THAT. BY THE WAY, I DON'T THINK MARK AND OKSANA'S LAST NAMES WERE MENTIONED IN THE BOOK SO I'M GOING TO MAKE THEIR LAST NAME FULLER. THUMBS UP TO THE PEOPLE THAT KNOW WHY.**

ROSE POV

I sauntered into the station, prepared to hear a lecture from my captain about beating up civilians. Not only that, but I have to do the paperwork too. I though that police went out and got the criminals, put them in jail, and then they were done. Well, I was 16 when I thought that.

I sat down at my desk and picked up a pen from my pencil cup. I hated paperwork, don't they have people for this? I didn't get far when my captain called me into his office. I was already prepared for what he was going to say. I shut the door behind me once I was in his office.

Captain Kirova, which was his name. Gestured for me to sit down. I remember his wife coming to work one time, she was upset because he didn't give her a good-bye kiss before he went off to work. Horrible woman, I don't know what he ever saw in her. Maybe he was too afraid to divorce her.

"Captain-"I started. But he cut me off.

"This is the last time. I don't know if I can keep you on patrol anymore."He said. I held my breath, afraid of what he was going to say next. I was afraid he was going to sentence me to my greatest fear. Desk duty. He noticed my horrified expression.

"No, no it's not what you're thinking."He said hastily. I released the breath.

"So, if I'm not on patrol or desk duty. What am I doing?"I asked.

"There is a program we have for young looking cops. It's called Jump Street chapel, or 21 Jump Street. They go undercover in high schools."He said. Let me guess, they try to find out who stuck the gum under the desk.

"No. No way."I said.

"It's either that or you know what."He replied. Damn, he had me. He knew I would have to accept.

"Fine."I said. He gave me the adress and told me to go over there after I cleared out my desk.

SOMETIME LATER...

I arrived at an abandoned chapel. I was kind of wondering why is was called Jump Street chapel in the first place. I climbed the steps and opened the door. The place seemed...abandoned. Just then a man slid down a firemen pole that connected the floor above to the ground here.

"Excuse me, I'm looked for Captain Fuller."I said. The man had black hair and blue eyes, and he looked like should still be in high school. Which of course was probably the reason he was here.

"He's in there."He said, pointing to a smaller room. I walked over and knocked on the door.

"Come in."I heard a voice from inside say. I went in.

"At least you knocked."He muttered before standing up.

"I take it you're Officer Hathaway."He said. I nodded.

"Welcome to Jump Street."He said, he then opened the door and called,"Ozera! Belikov! Ivashkov!"He yelled. Two other men came down slid down the pole, and the one I saw earlier was already there.

"Yeah captain?"Black hair asked.

"This is officer Hathaway, she will be joining the Jump Street program."The captain said. Black hair seemed alright, I can't get a read on the tall one, and the guy with the purposely messy hair was staring at my chest.

"Eyes up."I said. He looked up, embarrassed.

"Hathaway, this is Christian Ozera, Dimitri Belikov, and Adrian Ivashkov."Fuller said. So it was Adrian who was the pervert.

"Guys, this is Rose Hathaway."Fuller said. They all nodded their heads and said hi.

"She needs to be taught how to be a teenager."Fuller said,"Can you guys handle that?"He asked, mostly looking at Adrian.

"You bet captain."Belikov responded.

"Initiation."They yelled simultaneously, they grabbed my arms and led me out the door. I looked back to see if the captain would do anything he just shrugged.

3 HOURS LATER

"This is the most immature thing I have ever done."I said. Christian looked at me.

"That's kind of the point."He said, I shrugged.

"Are you sure teenagers do stuff like this?"I asked.

"For sure."Adrian said. I still had my doubts.

"What if we get kicked out?"I asked.

"Then we leave, it's all part of the experience."Dimitri said. I sighed. We were going to go into WAl-MART and well...be teenagers. Don't teenagers like to destroy stuff? Anyway, to get the full "teenager experience" we had to go in the store and act like three year olds till we were told to leave. I don't know how I would feel about that, I'd never been in any trouble as a teenager.

We walked into the store, I followed the guys and was led near the back of the store until we reached a large cage that was filled with plastic balls. Large plastic bouncy balls. I stared at it.

"What do you plan on doing?"I asked. They grinned at me.

"No, the question is- what do _you _plan on doing?"Christian said.

"What you're going to do is release all the balls out of the cage, put them in one aisle. Then use the boogie board from over there to slide down the aisle on top of the balls."Dimitri told me. I grimaced, I couldn't wait to hear what the second part of the initiation was.

I quickly removed the flimsy lock on the cage and stepped back as the large plastic balls rolled out of the cage. I then pushed all of them and had them sit in one of the vacant aisles near the back. I grabbed the boogie board.

The guys were watching behind another aisle, I turned back and looked at them. They were gesturing for me to hurry before anyone came. I closed my eyes for a second before breaking out into a run then hopping onto my stomach on the boogie board. I slid all the way down to the end of the aisle. But I fell on my stomach when they weren't any more balls to ride on **(that's what she said). **I looked to my left to see one of the workers start to run towards me.

I got up and ran for my life, there was an exit at the back of the store. I fled out the door.

I didn't it was a fire exit.


	3. The Mcquaid sisters

ROSE POV

"Do you know how embarrassing that was?"I exclaimed. I was in Fuller's office trying to tell him what I thought about their "teenager experience". The captain continued laughing, he held up his hand to tell me to give him a minute.

"Wait, so you went out a fire exit?"He said, still trying to contain his laughter.

"Yes!"I exclaimed, rolling my eyes. This brought on more laughter, I sat and waiting for him regain his composure. He cleared his throat and looked at me.

"Don't worry, after that I don't think any more of their "initiation" will be needed. Listen, I'm sending you in to Belmont High. There has been reports about dope dealing, here is the report, I want you to come up with a cover and we'll get you enrolled by tomorrow."He said. I nodded as he handed me the report, I got up and left his office. Still hearing him chuckle as I left. Adrian greeted me as I walked back to my desk.

"And I thought Christian was the pyro, maybe you guys will have to switch nicknames."He said. I stared at him.

"I have a nickname?"I asked. Adrian shrugged.

"Not yet."He said before leaving. I smiled despite of myself and sat down at my desk. Just then a girl with platinum blonde hair walked through the door. Christian looked up from where he had been doing his paperwork.

"Lissa!"He called. She walked over to him.

"Rose, come over here."Christian said. I did.

"Rose, this is Lissa. Lissa, this is Rose."He said. I shook her hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you."I said. Lissa smiled and shook my hand as well.

"Are you new here?"She asked, I nodded.

"My desk is over there."I said, pointing to where I had been sitting.

"Cool, it's right next to mine."She said. We walked over to my desk, and Christian went back to his paperwork, something I had heard him gripe about on a number of occasions albeit my short time here.

"I didn't get to see you yesterday because I was finishing a case away from here."She said. she looked kind of guilty even though it wasn't even her fault.

"That's okay, you're here now."I said. Both our heads turned as the Captain's door opened.

"Hathaway! Dragomir!"He called. We came into his office.

"I see you two have already met."He said. We nodded.

"Good, you two will be on the case together. Hathaway, since I gave you the report you guys can work on it."said the captain. He then returned to his paperwork, signaling us to leave. We went back to my desk and looked over the report together.

"Man, these guys are tough."I remarked after we went through it.

"We'll have to come up with a good cover."Lissa said. She pulled a chair over and we got to work on it, finally coming up with "The Mcquaid Sisters". Two tough chicks who never got "no" for an answer. We also came up with a handshake.

"THE MCQUAAAAIIIIID SISTEEEERRRRS!"We yelled. We slapped our hands together,"HA!"We finished. Then we began to roughhouse for a minute or two. When we were done we looked around to see everyone in the chapel staring at us.

"What are ya look'n at!"I yelled.

"Yeah!"Lissa said. The rest of the officers, including the captain, went back to what they were doing. I played Rose McQuaid. My character liked to chew gum, and when she did she chewed with her mouth open and smacked it loud. I also wore a white bandana around my head with a ponytail at all times. In my fake record it says that I served 18 months in jail for manslaughter, and the rumors that were going to be floating around the school were that I always carry a gun. Which, technically, I did. Including my badge. I was also going to be known for being a smartass.

Lissa Mcquaid was the toughest of the tough. Nobody told her off unless they had a death wish. She always kept her hair down. Whatever she wanted, she got it. Nobody in their right minds would piss her off. In her record, she got time for severely beating people. Despite her small, petite, figure.

Our story was that our parents divorced and we lived with an abusive father. She always wore a plaid sleeveless button up shirt with a dirt ripped up white shirt underneath. Both garments were super duty and ripped. She also wore crappy jeans that contained few rips, but were always covered in dirt. The ends of my bandana hung down my back, I always wore a ripped jean jacket, with any t-shirt I could find lying around, jeans that were ripped in the knees so much that they were now very large holes where the fabric should be, that and shoes that were practically falling off my feet.

The ponytail that I wore was high and my bangs draped over the white bandana that I always wore. Our characters were nothing like us, Lissa was quiet, tentative, and wouldn't hurt a fly. But her character was rough, loud, and used any excuse to smash someone's head in. It was kind of like acting, and she could be something that she wasn't. Because it was fun.

I, on the other hand. Had more in common with my cover. We wer both a smartasses and defensive. My character wouldn't hesitate to pull the gun on someone, but I would rather knock them around a little first.

**IF YOU KNOW WHO THE MCQUAID BROTHERS ARE RAISE YOUR HAND, OR REVIEW EITHER ONE. BUT IF YOU DON'T AND YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN THE SHOW, GO ON YOUTUBE AND SEARCH _THE BEST OF THE MCQUAID BROTHERS, _BELIEVE ME IT WILL CLEAR A LOT OF THINGS UP ABOUT THE MCQUAID SISTERS.**


	4. The wrath of the Mcquaids

ROSE POV

Lissa and I drove up to the school in my red Mustang. I parked the car, and stepped out.

"I'm going to go get our reputation started."Lissa said, and with that she was off. I saw her knock some kid off his feet because he was in her way. I chuckled and shut my car door. Just then a car pulled up to where I was standing beside my car. Two guys came out of the car.

"Excuse me. You're in my spot."Said the driver. I chewed my gum even louder.

"And?"I asked, annoyed.

"And? And move it!"He ordered. I place a hand on my waist.

"No."I said. The guy walked over to the passenger side of the car and kicked it, creating a dent in it. I walked over to his car, I leaned down over the hood. Using my car key, I scratched the word "no" in large letters on the hood. The guy walked over to me, he tried to punch me and I blocked it. I punched him in the cheek. A fist fight broke out between us. I had just knocked him to the ground when a teacher came running towards us.

"Quit it! Quit it!"He yelled, pulling us apart.

"Relax teach, we just playing."The guy said.

"Yeah, we were just playin'"I said. The teach didn't look satisfied.

"Thompson. Principle's office, now. I don't think this will sit too well with your parole officer."The teacher said. The guy, Thompson, sauntered off. Giving me a death glare as he walked away.

"See ya later, buddy."He said, spitting on the last word.

"You," The teacher said, pointing at me.

"I'm going to let you off with a warning."He said. He then turned around to look at everybody."Get to class!"He yelled. The students scattered realizing that the bell was going to ring soon. I started walking towards the school when Lissa found me.

"Everything's set."She said.

"How'd you do it?"I asked.

"Let's just say I had to get a little...physical."She said. I didn't question any further. It took us a minute to find our first period class, but we didn't care. The Mcquaids were never on time.

We opened the door of the classroom,"Hello!"We exclaimed, shoving the door against the wall. Another one of our signatures was to say things at the same time, it only happened every so often.

"Ah,"the teacher said,"You must be the Mcquaid sisters."He said. Lissa smirked. I don't want to know.

"Class this is Rose and Vasilisa Mcquaid."The teacher said, introducing us. Lissa hated being called by her full name, as a Mcquaid, and herself. Unfortunately for the teacher, Lissa Mcquaid didn't take to kindly to people who pissed her off. It didn't matter if they meant to or not.

She walked over to him, anger displayed on her face. She ripped the left pocket of his button up shirt, and shoved it in his mouth. Half of the class laughed while the other gasped. The teacher slowly took the fabric out of his mouth while Lissa and I sat down in the back. The teacher didn't do anything, probably because he was too scared.

Lissa sat on the counter in the back while I put my feet on the desk. The teacher ignored us, although having a frightened expression, and went back to teaching. He looked like the kind of guy who would cringe at the sound of thunder. This made our reputation even more widely known, as rough, tough chics who would beat your sorry ass the first chance we got.

I continued to chew gum, it looked like I annoyed people with how loud I was smacking it. But they wouldn't dare say something, not to mention make eye contact. The bell rang soon after that and we left the classroom. People waited for us to leave first so they wouldn't bump into us. Smart thinking.

Things went that way till lunch, but for the teachers who decided to speak out...well lets just say that Lissa went easy on our first period teacher. We got in the lunch line, then sat down with our trays of food. I didn't feel like eating much **(odd, I** **know), **so I removed my carton of milk form the tray then sent the tray sliding down the table till it dropped off the other end and splattered onto someone's feet.

"Hey!"The person exclaimed, who's shoes I ruined. I cut them a look and they shut up. Luckily, because Lissa spread our reputation around. It meant that the right people knew about our drug dealing.

"Suspects?"I asked her.

"None. You?"She asked.

"Me neither."I said. I kept looking around for anybody that looked like the type, I didn't see anyone. Probably because they were hiding in the bathroom dealing right now. Suddenly, I felt something hit my face. It had been a straw, I turned to face the person responsible.

"No! No! I didn't mean to, it was an accident!"They began to sweat and stutter like a maniac. Lissa and I rose from the table simultaneously. Before the person could run, it was a medium-sized boy with brown hair, we each grabbed an arm and led him out of the cafeteria. Everybody turned to watch with wonder.

After a few minutes we threw him back into cafeteria, the guy was wearing nothing but his boxers and socks. We took the rest of his clothes and his shoes and tossed them into a garbage can. We saw him scamper out of the cafeteria as fast we could before stepping outside. Poor kid, everybody was laughing. But being heartless Mcquaids, did we care? No.

"Who are we?"I asked.

"The MCquaid sisters!"We yelled in unison. We did our signature handshake then yelled,"Ha!"

We had been roughhousing outside when I something caught my eye. I motioned for her to stop and we turned to look at two guys behind a garbage can. One guy was handing the other a plastic bag that was filled with white powder, while the other handed him money. I turned to Lissa.

"I think we got our guy."I said. She smiled. We started to walk over to them, but the bell rang.

"Damn,"I said."You got his description?"I asked.

"Yeah, you?"She responded.

"Yup."I confirmed. The rest of the time in school was pretty boring, the only fun part was scaring the kids. We didn't have the guy in any of our classes, which didn't help at all. But for the first day it wasn't bad considering how far we had gotten.

The final bell rang and we were released from prison. Lissa excused herself to go use the bathroom and I told her I'd be waiting at the car. When I go there however, I found that someone was already waiting for me.

"Hey, buddy."

**HEY, SO I'M GOING TO TRY AND REMEMBER TO DO QUOTES OR CONVERSATIONS FROM ACTUAL EPISODES AT THE END OF EACH CHAPTER.**

**_"Nuh uh, not me. Cause I'm quitting."_  
**

**_"What do you mean by that?"_**

**_"I just wanna get out of here alive, ya know?"_**

**_"You can't quit."_**

**_"Hide and watch."_**

**_"Wake up Mcquaid, that hammer's gotten you here. You give it up this place'll go crazy. Every homeboy in the zone will be trying to kill you for it."_**

**_"Yeah, well you know what? If they wanna play that game that's their problem."_**

**_"You're the game! And unless you change it, you're going to have to play it out till the end."_**

**_HANSON AND MATTY, SEASON 2 EPISODE 9- SWALLOWED ALIVE_**


	5. whipped cream

ROSE POV

Thompson was waiting by my car. I smiled wide and pulled out the gun that was in my pocket, I pointed it at him. The gun had been hidden by my jean jacket. Thompson immediately backed away.

"Look, I don't want no trouble."He said.

"Yeah, well you're asking for it. Slowly walk away with your hands up, or I pull the trigger. I never bluff."I said, giving him a cold stare. He did as I asked and got into his car. As he was driving away I spit out my gum, it landed on his bumper. I don't know why but I was pretty proud of that. I turned around and saw Lissa heading my way.

"Who was that?"She asked.

"Some poor kid who I scared into next week."I responded. She smiled and we climbed into the car. We drove back to the chapel. When we arrived I pulled the car into the lot and we got out.

Once in the chapel we were hounded by the boys.

"So how did the students take the Mcquaid sisters?"Adrian asked.

"Not so good, but you not going to like them either if you keep asking questions."I responded. Adrian backed away with his hands in the air.

"Oh, what are you going to do? Beat me up?"He asked, sarcastically. I looked at Lissa, who had been talking to Christian.

"Did you hear that?"I asked. She nodded and walked over to stand beside me.

"I think he needs to learn a little lesson."I said. We advanced towards him, unfortunately we weren't able to do anything because he ran away screaming like a little girl. We laughed then separated, she continued to talk to Christian while I went to my desk.

I searched for my desk for a writing utensil, so I could file the report for today. I groaned, frustrated that I couldn't find a pen. Suddenly Dimitri was by my side.

"It's in your hand."He said. I looked down.

"That's where it always is."I said, sighing.

"Thanks."I told him. I saw him look at the two jackets I had forgotten to take home.

"You know, we have lockers here. Come one, I'll show you."He said. I let him guide me upstairs to the small attic where I found a row of five lockers, he lef me to the last one.

"This is yours."He said. I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"I can see why no one wanted it."I remarked.

"Here."He said, he pounded lightly on the locker and the door came open. I hung my jackets on the hook.

"Working on any cases?"I asked him, as I hung the second coat.

"Yeah, that's kinda why I'm here."He said. I nodded.

"I'm just finishing one."He said. I shut my locker.

"Well, I'll see you around."I said. I didn't want to have an awkward silence with my crush, I mean another guy at work. I slid down the pole that led downstairs and went back to my desk. Not that I mind one bit being around Lissa, who I was sure was going to be my new best friend. Not that I had one at the moment. But it would still be nice if Dimitri's desk was a little closer to mine.

After a was finished filing the report I got to my other paperwork. They didn't pay me enough for this. I thought it had been an hour, well, I wasn't sure because on the Rose clock an hour could be ten minutes. Didn't matter because I was getting pretty tired. I really needed a nap. Staying up at last night watching the Back to the Future marathon was beginning to take it's toll.

I rested my head on my desk, hoping for at least 2 minutes of peace. Before long someone was shaking me.

"Rose, Rose."I heard someone saying, I was too groggy to tell who it was. Whoever it was shook harder, but I refused to open my eyes. I hear their footsteps walk away, but they came back soon after and squirted some whipped cream in my outstretched hand.

I opened my eyes, then wiped the whipped cream off my hand and onto my attacker's face, not bothering to see who it was first. It was Christian.

"I should have known it was you. You seem like the type."I said. He wiped the cream off the side of his face, and then wiped it on mine. That started a whipped cream war between him and me. Too bad for me though because he had the can. Now realizing this I ran upstairs to the attic, he followed me. I slid down the pole.

He followed suit, and as soon as he hit the ground I stole the whipped cream from him and squirted him with it.

"Hold it! Hold it!"We heard someone yell. I hid the can behind my back. The captain came towards us and stopped once he was standing directly in front of us. He held out his hand for the can of whipped cream. I reluctantly gave it to him.

Christian and I stood with our hands behind our backs, prepared to take our punishment. But the captain shook the can, then squirted a pile of whipped cream on top of my head. He did the same for Christian.

"Clean this up."He ordered. He was trying to refrain from laughing, probably because the whipped cream was sliding down my head and down my nose. Once he was inside, we heard the door shut to his office we moved from our frozen positions and used the whipped cream the captain supplied us with ever so kindly to throw it all over each other and create a mess on the floor.

Once we were done shoving it up each other's nose we grabbed a few rags and cleaned up the rest of it. I couldn't wait till I caught Christian in a vulnerable moment. I'll be using something a little stronger than whipped cream.


	6. The bust

ROSE POV

"You ready?"I asked. Lissa nodded. It was day 2 at Belmont High. It was also lunchtime and so far we had seen no sign of the drug dealer from yesterday. He wasn't behind the garbage can like he was yesterday. It was too bad we couldn't check the bathrooms. The boys' bathroom anyway. Which was probably where he was.

"Should we look anyway?"Lissa asked. I thought about it.

"Fine. We go in, but if he's not there we clear the bathroom just to look tough."I said. Lissa nodded in agreement and we walked into the building and into the men's restroom. Lucky for us there was only two people in there. They had their backs to us.

"Hello!"Lissa and I yelled in unison as she opened the door. The jumped and turned around to face us, a plastic bag full of crack fell from one of the guy's hands. The guy was the one we saw yesterday.

"You makin' a buy?"Lissa asked the other one. He just stared at her, afraid to do anything. I think he was in our math class.

"I said, are you making a buy?"Lissa demanded once again, stepping towards him.

"Y-yes."He stuttered. Lissa gave him a toothy grin.

"Good, now get outta here!"She yelled at him. He scampered out of the bathroom, leaving the pot on the ground. Lissa bent down, picked it up, and smelled it. She put it in her pocket.

"Can you get me more?"She asked. The guy didn't look frightened, if anything he was glad to have a new customer.

"Yeah, if you got the money."He told her. Lissa nodded.

"Yeah, I can get it. I want a quarter of a key by tomorrow, meet us at Rocket Dog right after school. I'll have the money."Lissa told him. They finished their agreement on the payment and we left the bathroom. The bell had rung five minutes earlier.

We made it to our next class late, but I don't see how we could have arrived at any other time. We barged into the room and went straight to the back where we normally sat. We sat through class for ten minutes playing rock, paper, scissors when the teacher called on me to answer a question.

"Rose, can you five us an example of an equation?"He asked. I stood up and walked to where Lissa was sitting on the counter. I had just barely paid attention to what he was talking about to know how to answer the question. However, I was going to do it McQuaid style.

"If Mike, can rip off an average of 1 car stereo per 8 minutes. And he gotta deliver 10 car stereos to his fence, then uh, how long will the job take?"I said, the class began to laugh when I said "rip off". Lissa pulled me closer by my shirt collar so she could talk to me without anyone hearing.

"Oh yeah, were all the cars in the same lot or what's the story on that?"I asked. Even the teacher laughed that time. Just then the bell rang and we shoved past people to get to the door.

We decided to skip the rest of school and head to the chapel.

"Why don't we just bust the guy now? They guy even admitted to making a buy from him."I complained, while we were in the car.

"Because I wan to make sure he's for real."Lissa said.

"What do you mean make sure he's real? You and I saw him make the deal in the bathroom! You even smelled it!"I exclaimed.

"Well he didn't take the marijuana with him. So, we can't actually say it was a done deal."She said. I sighed and pulled into the small parking lot at the chapel. I really wasn't looking forward to more paperwork, but it sure beat the hell out of sitting through the rest of school.

THE NEXT DAY...

"That him?"I asked, pointing to some guy sitting in a booth in the back.

"Yep."Lissa confirmed. We walked over to where he was sitting and sat down across from him.

"You got it?"I asked. He nodded.

"Under the table."He said. We traded under the table so no one would see. Just after he gave the bag to me two cops came in. It was Captain Fuller and Adrian. They pretended to order something at the counter then walked over to us. I heard our little friend swear under his breath.

"Shouldn't you guys be in school?"Captain Fuller asked. We didn't say anything.

"What's in your hands?"He asked me.

"Lunch."I responded. He ordered me to show him what was inside it.

"You have a warrant?"I asked, in a snobby tone. He snatched the brown paper bag out of my hand and opened it up to reveal a plastic bag filled with cocaine. He opened it up and with one of the knives on the table and tasted it.

He and Adrian put us all in handcuffs. But Lissa and I wouldn't really be arrested, I wasn't sure about the kid though. We would still go in tomorrow, to make sure he wasn't in league with anyone else we didn't no about. That and we could still be able to get to the supplier if he knew we were looking to buy.

Once we were back at the chapel I asked Adrian for a favor.

"Hey messy-hair!"I called. He looked up from his desk.

"Yeah?"He asked.

"I need a favor."I told him, as I walked up to his desk.

"What?"He asked.

"I need you to look someone up. Some kid named Tyrell Thompson."I said.

"And why would I do this for you?"He asked.

"Because you love me."I said.

"I'll have it on your desk tomorrow morning."He said. I smiled and pecked him on the cheek, he dropped what papers he had been holding. As I walked away I saw Dimitri looking at Adrian with...jealousy?


	7. When the smoke clears

DIMITRI POV

"Rose, will you marry me?"I asked, kneeling down on one knee.

"On one condition."She said, my smile faltered.

"What?"I asked.

"Hold on, let me think of something to blackmail you with."She said, looking away as if deep in thought. She then looked at me with an amused expression.

"What you thought I was serious? Yes! a million times yes!"She exclaimed. I was confused.

"Yes what?"I asked.

"Yes I'll milk a goat, what do you think?"She said, laughing at me. A smile stretched across my face as I slid the ring on her finger, I pulled her close leaning forward and then-

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I woke up. Damn, why did it have to be a dream? I angrily slammed my hand down on my alarm clock instantly silencing it. I then climbed out of bed and got ready for work.

I arrived at the chapel twenty minutes later. Rose was there, sitting at her desk. I think I may have been staring at her too long because she suddenly looked up, I turned my head quickly and rustled a few papers on my desk, whistling like a maniac.

She was wearing the white bandana, and the same outfit as yesterday. She and Lissa must be going under as the Mcquaids again. They put on a pretty funny act, I didn't think anyone at the school would buy it, seeing as they act like idiots. Granted, witty idiots who could beat your ass. But nutjobs who only cared about drugs nonetheless.

In my periphery I saw Rose and Lissa stand up and get ready to leave, I cursed under my breath. Less time to admire her, even if it was in a creepy stalker way.

ROSE POV

"You ready?"I asked Lissa.

"Yeah,"She responded, getting up from her desk. I followed her out the door. Our last day of being the McQuaids.

We arrived at the school between second and third period. I looked around to see a look of surprise on everyone's face.

"Hello!"We yelled, getting everyone's attention.

"What's the matter you freaks ain't you guys ever heard of bail?"I said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Watch they give us detention for being late."Lissa said.

"But Mr. Harris we couldn't come to class, we was in jail!"I exclaimed.

"Yeah,"Lissa confirmed.

Walking farther down the hallway I heard to nerds in the middle of a conversation.

"I heard there were cops everywhere!"

"30 cops, 10 dogs, and a whole SWAT team."

"SWAT team?"

"They had too, Rosie Mcquaid always carries a gun. She killed someone once."

"She shot a cop?"

"I don't know, but you know how they say "when the smoke clears"? Do you know how many bullets you have to fire for there to be smoke like that?"

**"What?"**

**"I feel bad ya know, with this mess and all."**

**"Just don't worry about it okay?"**

**"We'll you see, you know I feel stupid. You don't know how sorry I am."**

**"Doug I know you're sorry, you know how I know? You apologized 430 times, you clean my desk, you wash my car, you brought a- a whoopie cushion. You sharpened all my pencils.**

**"Any of them need re-sharpening?"**

**"No! No."**

**"Well it's just that, you know, shooting your own partner is just a very stupid thing to do! You gotta be a little mad at me."**

**"Well, I'm not."**

**"Oh, you gotta be."**

**"No I don't gotta be."**

**"You know it's very unhealthy to keep this stuff pent up, you should let the steam off, get it off your chest."**

**"Alright! Alright. I Sharpen my own pencils pal, you understand? No one sharpens my pencils but me! No one."**

**"Then you are a little mad."**

**"Of course I'm mad, you shot me in the ass!"**

**Tom Hanson and Doug Penhall Season 3 episode- The Dragon and the Angel**


	8. I got the same dog

ROSE POV

"Is that him?"I asked. Lissa turned to see where I was looking. It was him, the guy we put away yesterday.

"Didn't we just bust him for dealing?"Lissa asked. We watched him walk into the bathroom with another guy we had seen around school. They looked around thinking no one was looking then slipped through the door. We waited a minute before following them.

We walked in to see one of them holding a wad of cash and the other holding the weed. They looked up at us, startled.

"Bad news guys."I said. Lissa and I held our badges up to our faces, covering our mouths and nose. The sighed, looking dejected.

"Up against the wall guys."Lissa ordered. They dropped what they hand onto the floor and pressed the hands against the wall, we searched them for weapons then took them away.

LATER AT THE CHAPEL...

I had just shoved my McQuaid clothes into my locker when Lissa and I looked over to see Dimitri on the stairs, he was heading towards his locker. Apparently Lissa saw the adoring look on my face because she excused herself and slid down the pole in the middle of the attic.

"Hi."I said, looking sheepishly at Dimitri.

"Oh uh hi."He replied. So help me was his face turning red? I shut my locker and grabbed hold of the pole.

"Well, see you around."I said just before I slid down the pole. Embarrassed or not he was still hot. I only wished he had the balls to ask me out. I found Lissa waiting for me at the bottom of the pole.

"What'd he say! What'd he say!"She exclaimed.

"Hi."I said. She stopped jumping up and down and her shoulders sagged.

"Well then what did you say?"She asked.

"I said 'see you around'."I told her. She didn't look very pleased with me.

"That's it?"She asked.

"Well I said hi too."I responded. She rolled her eyes and walked away to got talk to Christian. She didn't tell me, but it sure looked like her and Christian were together. I watched as she sat onto Christian desk. He immediately disregarded everything he was doing and focused his attention on her. Now that's love. I wish I had that, but instead I get a man who acts like 3rd grader with a crush on a girl. Come on damn it ask me out already!

I sat down at my desk now in a much darker mood. Dimitri slid down the pole and walked back to his desk, not even sparing me a glance. Now that's love. I sit here and stare at him all day pretended to work when he hardly even knows I exist. With the case wrapped up I had nothing to do but finish the paperwork on it. The worst part of the job.

"Hathaway, in my office please."I heard Fuller call out. I was glad he did, I didn't even care if I was in trouble I just wanted to get out of the paperwork.

"I know you just finished the case, and I wouldn't want to burden you with another one, but-"I cut him off.

"No! No, it's no trouble at all. What is it?"I asked.

"Homicide, there was a murder at West Union High School, they think it's one of the students, particularly this Wesley Reynolds character. I need you to check him out, you will be going in alone. He doesn't seem like the type to accept new friends quickly, and more than one of you will throw him off."He handed me the folder on Wesley and I put it under my arm.

"Anything else?"I asked.

"Be careful, we don't know how dangerous this guy is. You'll start tomorrow."He said. He didn't look like he enjoyed giving me this case, but he knew I was up for it. I left his office thinking about my new cover. Wesley's files say he is shy, the loner type. No outlandish, out of the ordinary character for me. I had to keep to myself a lot too, which was kind of hard because I really like to run my mouth.

I knew I had wanted a case, something to get my off my lazy ass, but I didn't feel quite comfortable trying to get close to an alleged murderer. When I finally looked up from the files I saw that is was 7:30. I had been here almost 3 hours. Looking at the stack of paperwork on the side of the desk, I sighed and decided to abandon it.

I took the manilla folder containing the file of Wesley Reynolds and got up from my desk, and decided to go home. I looked around to see who else was still here, Lissa and Christian were gone and so was Adrian. Dimitri, on the other hand, was still sitting at his desk. Looking pretty bored, I didn't feel much like making small talk. So I let him sit and wallow in his boredness.

Me talking to him would have probably been the most exciting part of his day, but I'll just talk to him tomorrow. Besides, I needed to get home to watch the Big Bang Theory. Hopefully it will get me out of this stupor from the murder case.

Once outside the building I climbed into my dark red Mustang and drove home. I arrived at my apartment and took a look around. It was still messy, as usual, my laundry needed doing, as usual, and I didn't bother to do any of it tonight. As usual.

I hung my jacket on a chair and sat down with the files. I flipped through them still thinking of the name I would use for tomorrow, I still had to be enrolled. And if I start tomorrow it meant that I had to get my info into Fuller in the next hour or so.

Reluctantly, I turned off the T.V and focused on my work.

**"Hey, hey, hey, hey. Where's your bus pass?"-bus driver**

**"My dog ate it."-Doug**

**"I got the same dog."-Tom**

**Tom Hanson and Doug Penhall as the Mcquaid Brothers, 21 Jump Street, season 2, episode- Champagne High**


	9. Going in alone

ROSE POV

My name was Rose Mapother. I am a transfer student from Carlston High because my mother and father got a divorce and my father got custody. I am very shy and rarely speak out, I sit alone at lunch and read a book or twiddle my fingers. No one hardly ever talks to me because I am so quiet. I maintain passable grades although I could do better, but I don't want to be recognized or acknowledge for any rewards.

I hate pictures, picture is the worst day of the school year. When I smile to much it looks like I'm crazy, when I try to tone it down it looks like I'm frowning. The most humiliating part about the worst day of the next year is when they show a seating chart on the front of the board at your new class, and your old photo from last year is there. The photo new kids will now remember you by. The photo kids with yearbooks will remember you by, that's why you shouldn't get noticed. Because if people know who you are then they'll look you up at the end of the year. Then they see the photo.

I'm Rose Mapother, and I am going to befriend a murderer.

DIMITRI POV

Dammit Dimitri! What the hell is wrong with you? She's right there, if she says no then she says no, you guys can be friends. Even though there will be awkward silences by the water cooler, and then what happens when you are both on a case together...

I won't think about that. What if she says yes? Then I will die a happy man, I will also die of embarrassment when I make a stupid move on our first date. Which will be sure to happen. I glanced up from my paperwork again to see her in her undercover costume. She was wearing a tight black shirt that showed off all her curves (and didn't help me calm my nerves}, ripped jeans, and knee-high leather boots. She had her hair curly and in a french braid. SHe was also wearing a black sweater with black nail polish.

Hopefully wearing all that black would discourage others from talking to her, per her cover. I had overheard her and Fuller talking about it earlier, it wasn't eavesdropping it was...them talking too loud.

I saw Rose rise from her desk and leave the building, I had barely even talked to her let alone have a normal conversation with her. Yet she was everything to me, I was just compelled by her. And all she is doing is minding her own business. I had also "overheard" Fuller discussing the case with her. About how she was going in after a murderer, I didn't know what I would do if anything happened to her.

I started thinking about who I would blame. I think the captain first of all, then I would start to get nasty thoughts of why Fuller put her on this case. Like the fact that she was new here and Fuller would lose less sleep over it than anyone else that has been here longer.

I immediately pushed the thought out of my head. Fuller is trying to do the best for everyone, and he cares about us all equally. If he put her on the case then he had good reasons. Reasons that I had no right to look into or assume what they were.

ROSE POV

The bell signaling first period rang, I didn't move at all, as if unfazed while everyone else in the room hastily took their seats and shut up. The teacher walked in, the first thing he did was take out a clipboard, then look at me.

"Class this is Rose Mapother, she is a new student here. Say hi Rose."He said. Because Wesley Reynolds was here, the suspect, I acted as shy and sheepish as I could. I looked up through the bangs that were in front of my right eye and raised my hand every so slightly.

"Hi."I mumbled, just loud enough for everyone to hear. I then looked back down at my desk and immediately began to play with my fingers. Some teachers know students, they can tell what kind of person you are and how to treat you by first impressions. This teacher was one of them. He understood that I was a shy person, or acting like one, and he respected that. Comfortably leaving me in my shell.

By the end of the first period part of my finger had a red rash on it from swinging the pencil back and forth in between my pointer finger and my thumb. I learned something from this character that I was portraying.

If I keep quiet and shut up, then no one knows who I am, and no one cares. That way if I do something extremely stupid then no one cares about that. They ignore me and move on, but sometimes the attention span of the room changes. So if you're the biggest distraction then you are the subject on everyone's mind, but if someone takes that status away from you then you can be redeemed.

Like if I drop a pencil, everybody turns to look at me. Now I am what's on their minds now. But after that, if someone causes a bigger distraction, like say drop their pencil box. Then everyone is now focused on them. My character liked to be the one never focused on.

I had just gotten tired of playing of anti-social in the next classes that I had when the bell rang to end the last period I had before lunch. I left in a hurry, hoping to get a table to myself. Because surely, no one would want to sit by me. I was wrong though, someone else had sat down right next to me. They were sitting so close it was invading my personal space.

That person's name was Wesley Reynolds.

**"This guy is the worst burglar I've ever seen, he's drunk."-Doug**

**"Hammered.****"-Tom**

**"Pickled."=Doug**

**"To the gills."-Tom**

**Tom Hanson and Doug Penhall, 21 Jump Street, season 2, episode- Best Years of you Life**


	10. Orpheus 33

**I DISABLED THE ANONYMOUS REVIEWS SO IF YOU WANT TO BE A HATER THEN GO AHEAD AND WASTE YOUR TIME.**

ROSE POV

"Hi."I said. I didn't bother looking up from my hands though. I suddenly felt his hand run through my hair, yeah I think this is our guy. He's a creeper.

"You're pretty."He said. I looked up at him.

"Hi."I said again.

"My name is Wesley, but you can call me Wes."He said. I don't know why he was targeting me, considering I just got here. But if I wanted to get on his good side then now was the time.

"My name is Rose."I told him.

"I've never seen you before Rose."He said. I looked back down to where I was playing with my fingers.

"I'm new here. I just transfered in."I said.

"I know."He responded. Why did he make me explain myself if he already knew?

"Let me show you around."He said, as he stood up from the table. Good, this will be an easy case. He'll try to kill me, then I'll pull the gun on him, get away safely, then prove he's the murderer. He led me out of the cafeteria and to the basement of the school, very promising. He guided me into a small room, it was really hot. A water heater sat a few feet away from us along with other various machines.

"Listen, you're going to hear things around here. A lot of them will be accusations towards me,"He paused for a minute,"They think I killed someone."He finished. He sat down on the floor, and I followed suit. Still not saying anything.

"I guess I just wanted to talk to someone who wouldn't judge me. You wouldn't believe the way the other kids treat me."He said. Suddenly my opinion of him changed, although I still had my suspicions.

"Who?"I asked.

"What?"He responded.

"Who was killed?"I asked. He looked uncomfortable.

"You wouldn't know him. But he was my best friend, I tried my best to save him...and now they think I killed him. I mean, I've known him since kindergarten, why would they think I'd be the one to murder him? Never mind, they could probably come up with a thousand reasons why. Most of them so they could just put someone away and move on."He said.

"How do you know?"I asked.

"Isn't that how cops are? They choose someone to blame, assume they're right, and then move on with their life loosing no sleep over it."He said coldly. I really wanted to set him straight, but I didn't think disagreeing with him would get me anywhere.

"You're right."I said. This stunned him, apparently he actually had been waiting for me to correct him.

"My sister was arrested for stealing a car, they found it in her garage. But this other girl at school had taken it and put it there. My sister was put away for almost a year before they actually found it who really took it."I told him. Really I was just making this up as I go, lying had been getting easier, especially when all the teachers kept on asking me about my "abusive father" when I was a McQuaid.

I was looking somewhere else in the small, dank room but in my periphery I saw him grin. He visibly relaxed and leaned his head against the wall.

"Listen, it's really hot in here and the bell is about to ring soon. Let's go back."I said. He nodded and we returned to the cafeteria. I told him to meet me after school in the parking lot before the bell rang.

After making sure that he wasn't in any of my classes after lunch, I decided to skip the rest of school and report back to the chapel. I slipped away in all the commotion of the halls and was able to make it out unnoticed.

When I arrived, I saw that the only person there was Dimitri. Great, just great. I walked to my desk silently hoping that he wouldn't talk to me, I didn't think I could handle small talk. My eyes flickered over to him anyway as I sat down. Just as I looked at him I saw his head turn away quickly as if he was studying the wall. I held back a laugh, classic guy move.

I turned to my desk unsure what to do. I had finished all of my work yesterday. Now I had nothing to do. I should have just gone home, I pretended to look for something, my wallet, in my desk drawers. I slipped it into one of the drawers and pretended to find it. Then I got up, and began to leave.

"Hey, Rose."Dimitri called. I was so close, so close from the door. I should have walked faster.

"Yeah?"I answered.

"I was wondering, if you might want to go to lunch sometime or something. You know, as friends. You're going to be here a while and I thought, we should get to know each other. Christian and Adrian can come too if they want."He said. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure, when?"I asked.

"Uhh how about Saturday?"He questioned. I nodded.

"Sure."I answered. We then said our awkward good-byes and I left. Satisfied that was over, I climbed into my car. Maybe this could be a chance to finally straighten out things with Dimitri.

Shit...Wesley.

Great, I'm never going to get anywhere near him now. Maybe I could tell him that they was an emergency and I had to be checked out. Surely he would buy it, having no reason to deny me. As I drove home, I got my story straight for tomorrow.

**"How many times have you seen this?"-Judy**

**"122 times...but I don't watch the whole tape. I watch 3.3 seconds. 3.3 seconds that slipped through my fingers. 3.3 seconds where I could've done a thousand different things. But I didn't move. Do you know how many things you can do in 3.3 seconds? You can take off your shoes, pop a beer, and shoot someone in 3.3 seconds."- Tom**

**"Come on, Hanson."-Judy**

**"You can hold your finger down on the remote control and pass 17 stations in 3.3 seconds. You can open a can of tuna fish, shuffle and bridge a deck of cards, or twist the tops off six bottles of ginger ale in 3.3 seconds."-Tom**

**"Hanson, Please!"-Judy**

**"You can ring a doorbell 22 times, lock and unlock a dead bolt four times, or sing the entire alphabet in 3.3 seconds."-Tom**

**"Hanson, Please! Please."**

**Officer Judy Hoffs and Tom Hanson, 21 Jump Street, season 2, episode-Orpheus 3.3**


	11. He knows

ROSE POV

Luckily I didn't need to think of an excuse, school hadn't even ended yet when I get there. The final bell rang as I pulled into the school parking lot, before long the parking lot was filled with teenagers trying to find their cars. Wesley and I didn't exactly plan a meeting place, so I began to look around for him.

I had been wandering for about five minutes when I spotted him, however, before I could get to him someone got to me. Someones to be exact.

3RD PERSON POV

"Is that Rosie McQuaid?"The kid asked.

"No, man. She would never dress like that. Besides, didn't she get transferred to a juvenile prison?"His friends asked him.

"Well, why don't we find out. I guarantee that it's not her."He responded. They had both skipped school today and had been on their way to their way to find their friend. Who had been transferred to this school.

They climbed out of their car and decided to confront the McQuaid look-a-like.

ROSE POV

Two teenagers stepped in front of me. They seemed surprised by what they saw.

"Man, it really does look like her."One whispered to the other. They must have encountered the other side of me, I hastily though of something to say.

"You must have met my sister."I said. They looked confused.

"White bandana?"I asked. They nodded their heads in understanding.

"You guys look a lot alike."The first one said.

"We're twins."I answered. The second one began to walk around me, taking in my appearance. He began to touch my hair. That's when Wesley came.

"Don't touch her."He said. The kid stopped immediately and backed away.

"We didn't mean any harm."The first kid said, the one that had whispered to the other when they first saw me. Wesley began to advance towards them.

"It's alright! It's alright."I said,"Let's go."I said ushering him towards my car. I didn't want him to know of my "twin."

"Do you have a car?"I asked him. Once my previous encounters were out of sight. He looked sheepish, and embarrased.

"My parents took it away."He said. He didn't need to explain why. Either his parents didn't like that he was a suspect for murder, or they think he did it. I gestured for him to get into the passenger seat, he did.

"Do you have any money?"I asked.

"Don't do that, I don't need charity." He said. I put the bills in his hand anyway.

"My parents spoil me."I said. He knew he couldn't win the argument with me, he pocketed the money. I put my car in gear and drove off, I didn't even know where we were going. So I asked him.

"You wanna stay at my place tonight? I mean, I'm just assuming your parents wouldn't be very kind to you."I said. I didn't get an immediate response, he was thinking.

"Yeah, sure. I don't know what you're parents will think though."He said.

"My parents are out of town, they have been for 15 years."I said, trying to sound grim.

"Are your parents-"I cut him off.

"Yes, I lived with my aunt till just last year. I have my own apartment, my aunt helps pay for it. I think it's out of pity."I told him. He didn't say anything after that. It was a silent car ride till we got to my apartment. The whole time I was wondering why he was so protective of me, I like it and then I didn't. I liked that he cared for me, but it was going to break his heart even more when he finds out I'm a cop.

I decided that the only way for him to tell me if he really is the murderer, is to tell him I murdered someone too. We pulled up to my apartment and got out of the car. Once inside, I began to tell him.

"Listen, I wouldn't judge you if you really did kill that kid. I mean, I killed someone once. I didn't mean too, it just happened. I just got so angry, ya know?"I said. My back had been facing him, I turned around.

I really wish I hadn't.

He was holding my badge. Staring at it. I had forgotten I left it on the counter before I left today. I watched his every movement as he slowly walked to the door, and locked it. Right now I was unarmed, he came back to where I was standing.

He just stared at me for a minute, disbelieving. I didn't make any moves, suddenly he grabbed a knife from my kitchen. I stood there as he did, again, I didn't want to make any moves that might trigger him to attack.

"It was all a lie."He said."Everything." I started to back away slowly.

"Don't move!"He ordered.

"You know I did kill that kid, and it wasn't an accident. You see, he took my girl. She was mine, and he took her away from me."He continued. I stopped immediately, I had know idea what he was going to do. I glanced around for something I could use as a weapon. So far, nothing. Unless a fork could be a weapon.

Hmmm.

I snatched the fork off the table and pointed it at him. He just laughed.

"You think you can hurt me with a fork?"He questioned. He continued to laugh, while he was distracted, I stabbed him. In his cheek. You know, I probably shouldn't have done that.

He stabbed me in the stomach, even though it was a small steak knife, it still hurt like a bitch. I cried out in pain got down on my knees, clutching my stomach.

"You. you lied to me. And you know what? I don't like people who lie to me, do you know what happens to people lie to me. What happened to my best friend after he stole my girl. Only it's worse."

**"They're gonna have fireworks, free hot dogs, even Sprinkles the clown!"****-Doug**

**"Sprinkles! Really?"-Tom**

**-Officers Tom Hanson and Doug Penhall, 21 Jump Street, season 4, episode-Old Haunts in a New Age**

**BTW THE NEW IMAGE FOR THE STORY IS THE ACTUALY MCQUAID BROTHERS**


	12. Found

**FIRST, A SHOUT OUT TO MY REVIEWERS-**

**_RADIOACTIVE HEARTS_  
**

**_SARAH (GUEST)_**

**_AYUMI SAKURAGI_**

**_CAZA101 (GUEST)_**

**_ROZAROCKS_**

**_TWIHEARTS1918_**

**_XXXLOST-IN-THE-CROWDXXX_**

**_IHATEPOTATOES_**

**_VALOVER21_**

**_NELLYROSE1994_**

**_STARS-IN-THE-EYES_**

**_COOKIESTORM_**

**_DWPSAMBO_**

**_LOVELESSBIRD_**

**_HEYHEYJAYJAY_**

**_BROOKLYNCHARLI_**

**_MISSVALOVER94_**

**_KVAATMHPLGEUNRAL_**

**_ROSALYNB_**

**_KATHERINE1753_**

**_LOCK NESS MONSTER13_**

**_XXDEADLYBLACKROSESXX_**

**_ROZAROSEBELIKOV_**

**_DO'B_**

**_DRU-GIRL_**

**A MESSAGE TO _XXDEADLYBLACKROSESXX, _VERY CLEVER, I DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE THAT :)**

ROSE POV

"I thought your parents spoiled you."He said. I was slowly walking towards me, I made a sad attempt to back away. I was on the ground, a horrible pain ripped through my stomach when I moved.

"They did, they left me a big pile of money when they died. At least that's what I'd say if I was still in character."My voice became strained at the last sentence, he held the bloody knife in his hand. I had just made him angry. To tell the truth that had actually been a flaw in my story, I didn't know why he decided to bring it up now instead of sooner, he must have gotten suspicious and wanted to see what my game was.

"Well Rose _Hathaway_, if you're such a good cop. Why did you leave your badge at home?"He asked, he was still angry. But curious also.

"I didn't plan on busting you today, and I didn't want any chance of you finding out who I really was."I answered, my voice still shaking.

"Well that backfired didn't it?"He said, he then plunged the knife into the same area he did before. I could tell I was this close to blacking out, I didn't though. And I didn't know why.

"What's the matter cop? Can't handle a little scrape?"He asked, pulling the knife back out, slowly. I grunted in pain and once again clutched my side.

"Now you stay here, and I'll be right back."He said. My eyes were closed, I could hear him walk away. I opened my eyes and saw my cell phone sitting on the floor near my feet. It must have fallen out of my pocket. As much as it pained me, I reached down and grabbed it. He still wasn't back yet. I dialed the chapel, hoping someone would pick up.

"Jump Street Chapel this is Officer Dragomir."Lissa answered.

"Lissa, I'm at my apartment, Wesley is the murderer. He has me trapped, I really need your help he stabbed-"I was cut off. My phone died. I would've thought I would have blacked out or something, but this was just sad. Suddenly I felt the worst pain in my side. My expectations were met, and I blacked out.

LISSA POV

"Captain!"I called, rushing to his office. I opened the door, not bothering to knock like he always wanted.

"Rose is in trouble, the kid is the murderer. He has her trapped at her apartment. It sounded like she was hurt."I said quickly. The captain rose from his desk and gestured for me to follow him out the door. We climbed in his car and he called for back up as we drove to Rose's. He didn't know where she lived so I gave him directions.

We arrived there before the back up did. We ran up to her apartment, the door was locked. I don't know why we thought it would be sitting wide open anyway. I pulled out my gun and shot the door knob.

I kicked the door open and we slowly walked in, guns in our hands. The first thing I saw was Rose sprawled on the floor, blood surrounding her. My first instinct was to go to her, but I knew better. I heard something move in the kitchen.

The captain and I advanced into the kitchen, someone was standing there. They were holding a butcher knife, and aiming it towards us. But he saw two guns aimed at him, and dropped the knife in defeat. He raised his hands in the air.

Fuller took care of him while I ran over to Rose. She was deathly pale and her pulse was faint.

"Call and ambulance!"I yelled. But Fuller was already on the phone, he had the kid in handcuffs, Wesley, I think. I wasn't sure, Rose had been talking about him yesterday.

I tried to stop the blood flow as best I could till the ambulance came. They took Rose away on a stretcher, they allowed me to come in the ambulance though. They were busy trying to stop the blood flow like I had been earlier, I'm sure they were doing a better job than I had been.

Suddenly she stopped breathing, the doctors went frantic. My heart raced, it had only been two weeks since I had met her and already I knew that we would be friends for a long time. At least I hoped so. They brought out a cardiac defibrillator.

"Clear!"One of the doctors yelled. I watched hopelessly, waiting for some sign that she was still alive. They shocked her twice more after that, still nothing happened. I was beginning to lose hope.

Just then the heart monitor beeped again. Her heart began to beat again, I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding. My hand went up to my face, tears were streaked down my cheeks.

I had almost watched my best friend die right in front of my eyes. I began to sob.

When the ambulance came to a stop they rushed Rose out and into the hospital. I slowly climbed out the back of the ambulance, someone came and led me to a waiting room. Just as I sat down I saw Fuller walk up.

I sobbed into his shoulder. Just because he was our police captain didn't mean that he wasn't just as close to me as Dimitri, Adrian, or Christian. Well, Christian was closer to me in different terms. But I cared about everyone all the same.

The nurse came back shortly thereafter and I demanded answers. She told me she knew nothing, I was forced to go sit back in the uncomfortable chair. Adrian, Christian, and Dimitri came ten minutes later. I think Fuller called them.

"How is she?"Dimitri asked. He was the first one to ask, although not by a long shot.

"I don't now."I said. Tears once again began to roll down my cheeks. Christian sat down beside me and held me in his arms, and Adrian sat down on the other side of the room. Dimitri however, couldn't stop pacing.

I had never seen Dimitri this frantic before, I thought that he had a crush on Rose but I never knew he cared this much for her. We had been in a comfortable silence till I spoke up.

"She's going to be fine."I said, my voice cracking. Dimitri looked over to me, he nodded his head, and continued to pace. I decided it wasn't a good time to mention that she flat-lined the ambulance.

**"You could end up dead man."**

**"Hey Ronnie, the safety's on the left, man. You ought to take it off if you want to threaten somebody,"**

**"Safety don't work, man. Never did."**

**Ronnie Seebok and Tom Hanson, 21 Jump Street, season 2, episode- Besieged part 1**


	13. Tyrell Thompson

**ROSE: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?**

**ME: BUSY**

**ROSE: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BUSY? YOU HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER!**

**ME: WHEN I SAY "BUSY" I MEAN LOADS OF HOMEWORK**

**ROSE:DO YOU CALL WATCHING 21 JUMP STREET FOR 4 HOURS STRAIGHT HOMEWORK?**

**ME: OK I LIED, MY GRANDMOTHER DIED GIVE ME A BREAK.**

**ROSE: YOUR GRANDMA DIED? OH THAT'S SO SAD, I'M SORRY.**

**ME: NO I LIED TO GET YOU OFF MY BACK...**

**ROSE: WHAT KIND OF A PERSON ARE YOU? YOU DON'T UPDATE FOR ALMOST A WEEK _AND _YOU LIE ABOUT YOUR GRANDMOTHER'S HEALTH? YOU MAKE ME SICK.**

**ME:...SORRY?**

**ROSE: SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT, WHY I OUGHT COME OVER THERE AND-**

**ME: WHY ISN'T DIMITRI WEARING A SHIRT?**

**ROSE: WHAT! WHERE?**

**ME *RUNS***

**THANK YOU TO SOME NEW REVIEWERS-**

_**BRAMBLESHADOW OF WINDCLAN**_

**AND I THINK THERE WAS SOMEONE BY THE NAME OF _911EMERGENCY _BUT I COULDN'T FIND THEIR ACCOUNT**

**AND THANKS AGAIN TO THE REVIEWERS I ALREADY HAVE, YOU GUYS ARE THE ONLY REASON I WRITE :)**

DIMITRI POV

"Is anyone here for Rose Hathaway?"The nurse asked, walking into the room. We all looked towards her, the nurse took that as a yes.

"When she was stabbed it hit part of her lung, choking her. She needs to stay here a couple of days for it to heal, she is staying in the ICU under careful observation." She said. Then, sensing what I was about to ask next she said-

"You may see her, but she will be asleep. We had to sedate her, she was in severe shock."She said, she then gestured for us to follow her. But when we arrived she only allowed two people at a time to go see her.

Fuller and Adrian were going to go together, and Lissa and Christian. I was the odd one out, they let me go in first.

Rose was lying on the bed, eyes closed, with an oxygen mask. She was connected to an IV and other various cords were connected to her. I thought I was going to be sick. I held her hand for a couple of minutes, I had only known her for a couple of weeks and already I was infatuated.

Knowing it had been long enough, I left with regret. But I still knew that others wanted to see her.

3 hours later I was sitting at my desk, doing paperwork. Well, if you can call it that. I didn't even know what I was writing down, my mind was on Rose. For the 30th time I looked over to Rose's desk. Still empty, empty, my heart is empty.I'm empty, empty is incomplete. I'm incomplete, Rose makes my life complete.

I just can't live without her. Look at me, I'm turning into Adrian. Adrian sometimes has random outbursts of poetry, I think he's rubbing off on me. Taking my mind off of her, I focused on the case I was working on.

The case was on robberies, they weren't actually that big of a deal. All the person did was take their computer keyboards, but it was big enough to attract our attention.

I got up from my desk and to the door, tonight I was staking out a house that I estimated was the next target.

When I got there I parked my car on the side of the road near the house, sat and watched. It was going to be a long night.

I had just finished another Rose proposal dream when I saw movement. A figure in black was at the door, it looked like he was picking the lock. I till he was in the house before I advanced.

Once inside I tip-toed towards the family room, I heard movement down the hall. With my gun in hand and aimed forward I crept down to where I heard the noise. The figure look up as I yelled,"Freeze!"

There were no windows in the room, he realized this and put his hands in the air. I slowly walked towards them with the gun still on them then put them in handcuffs. i then took off their mask, it was a boy. Probably no older than 18 years old.

"What's your name?"I demanded. The boy just laughed, I shook him hard.

"Tyrell Thompson."He said. Unfortunately the shaking cause my picture of Rose to fall out of my pocket, it landed face up on the floor.

"Why do you have a picture of Rosie? She on your hit list too...no, no I can't believe it. You have a crush on her, and let me guess she's a cop too." He said, laughing. I didn't respond but picked up the picture with him still in my sights.

"Nice to know."I heard him mutter. I didn't comment but let him outside. The cops arrived and took him away as I was walking out the door, I didn't like what he said in the house but I knew he couldn't do anything to her. Not while I'm around.

Instead of taking him to the station however, he was brought to Jump Street. Apparently Fuller wanted to question him about other happenings in the area. Which was perfect, just perfect. He could tell everyone there about my crush on Rose, great, just fan- freaking-tastic.

I swore in Russian as I followed the squad car in front of me back to the chapel. Part of me wanted them to just bring him in while I went home. That way if I wasn't around he probably wouldn't say anything about me.

But life had to be cruel.

**"Oh! Oh! You're not supposed to be watching that. Where's the babysitter?" **

**(his son, Clavo, points to the bedroom door where Doug hears giggling, Doug pounds on the door)**

**"Hey! You've got five seconds to get your clothes on and get out of there before I light your freakin' underwear on fire! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.**

**(the babysitter and her boyfriend run half naked out the door)**

**Officer Doug Penhall, 21 Jump Street, season 4, episode 20- Last Chance High**


	14. Nerd

**JUST A HEADS UP, I TRY TO STOP MYSELF FROM USING 80'S TALK LIKE IN THE T.V SHOW. BUT I'LL PROBABLY SLIP UP A LITTLE, SO IF YOU HEAR THE PHRASE "MAN" ALOT LIKE "MAN, WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSLEF INTO." OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. JUST KNOW THAT THE 80'S HAVE RUBBED OFF ON ME.**

ROSE POV

"I'm perfectly fine, why won't they let me go?"I whined. I had been stuck in here for six days, and the food sucked.

"They need to keep you another day for observation."Lissa answered, it was the standard response. Considering I had been constantly complaining for the past 2 days. I knew they would let me leave if I asked though, Lissa knew it too. She was lying to me, I didn't know why though. Maybe she just cared about me, but I had only known her a couple of weeks. But considering the way I felt about her, I could understand. Doesn't mean I like staying here anymore though.

If it made her feel better I would comply, she watched me die. Sure I didn't stay dead, but it must have been a terrible experience. One she will tell me nothing about, she hasn't even mentioned it. I sighed and rolled the dice. We were playing Monopoly, a game she brought over, and I was losing. Never was good with money anyway. I sighed.

"How long does this game usually last?"I asked. I had gotten bored after the first few minutes, the only thing I found exciting about the game was choosing my game piece. I was the car. She didn't respond but counted the change from where I bought a house.

"I'm fine you know, sure it hurts a little but other than that there's nothing wrong with me. I wanted to go home." I told her. The wound actually hurt like a bitch but I wouldn't admit it. She finally realized that I knew what she was up to and stood up from where she had been sitting in the chair next to my bed.

"I'll be right back."She said, she then left the room. I guessed to get the doctor. I really did want to go home, I hated hospitals, and I stunk like shit. Fortunately though, when I began to feel better they let me change into clothes that Lissa brought instead of that dreaded hospital gown. Her clothes didn't fit me, and she couldn't get into my house without the key. So she brought the only clothes in my locker, my McQuaid clothes. Which earned some looks from the doctors and nurses.

"So Rose, you want to go home?"The doctor asked as he walked in. I nodded my head.

"Well you seem to be doing fine, I'll give a some medication for the pain. Try not to move around a lot or do any sports. I'll go get the form."He said, he then left the room. Lissa sat down on the chair. She looked upset.

"Relax, I'll be fine. Good as new in no time."I assured her, she smiled. The doctor came back and I was released, it hurt a little when I walked but I tried not to flinch for Lissa's sake.

3 hours and 2 hamburgers later she drove me back to Jump Street. I didn't want to go home, well, I did. But I wanted normality first, which included going to work.

DIMITRI POV

I was in a good mood. Lissa called to tell me Rose was coming back to me, and I had just solved a case. Solving it required me to have to stay overnight at a teenager's house, but it worked.

I walked in the door of the Jump Street Chapel and straight to my desk, I put my feet up and got to work. Before I could even grab a pen though, Fuller called me into his office.

I grudgingly got up and sauntered in, although my mood was still good.

"Yeah captain?"I asked, smile on my face. I knew he'd be pleased with what I've done. Instead I got a cold stare, my smile vanished.

"Never. Do that. Again."He said. I didn't know what he was talking about.

"You come in late, you call, you get yourself arrested. You let me know you are okay. I want to know whether or not my officers are dead or alive."He said.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again."I said.

"What exactly were you doing?"He asked.

"If I didn't stay they wouldn't have told me who murdered the kid. Listen, I'm sorry I didn't clock in but I felt it would help the case. Which it did."I said. After I busted the teenager for robbing the keyboard Fuller put me on another case. One I solved within two days because the witness's happened to be very willing.

"Alright, go home and rest. But come back early tomorrow."He said. I nodded and left his office, I wasn't going home till I saw Rose though.

Christian was waiting for me outside of the office, he walked with me back to my desk.

"How did you solve a murder case in less than two days?"He asked. I shrugged.

"The nerds knew everything, and they had been bullied so bad that they didn't hesitate to tell me everything."I told him.

"Well they're nerds, they deserve to be terrorized."He said. I laughed.

"You know I had a bully problem once."He said."It was in the 3rd grade, there was this bully that would go around and take the other kids' lunch money. And then it was my turn, he grabbed me by the collar of the shirt and said "Give me your lunch money." So punched him in the face and he never bothered me again."He finished.

"That's it?"I asked.

"Hey, I never said it was that big of a problem."

**"Save your preach cop, I reject everything man. And it's not because I'm unhappy or confused or afraid of reality. See, I can, I can chew up the nastiest tastes reality has to dish out, man. And if reality serves me up some raw sewage, man - I'll slurp up a whole toilet bowl- full and call it ambrosia." **

**"You always had a way with words Dave."**

**Dennis Booker and a port junkie, 21 Jump Street, season 3, episode- High High**


	15. Teamwork

**SHOUT OUT TO A NEW REVIEWER**

**_AYLA (GUEST)_  
**

**AND SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**_XXXLOST-IN-THE-CROWDXXX_  
**

**_LADYVALKYRIERAVENWOLF_**

**_RADIOACTIVE HEARTS_**

**_ROZAROCKS_**

**_DWPSAMBO_**

**_VALOVER21_**

**FOR MAKING A SPECIAL EFFORT TO REVIEW :)**

ROSE POV

It had been a week. Seven days. 168 hours. 10080 minutes. 604800 seconds. 6048000000 milliseconds, and they still had not let me back into the field. I kept on reassuring my captain that I was perfectly fine now, which, I was. Despite a little discomfort in my side, I was good to go.

I set down my pen and got up. I knocked on Fuller's door.

"Who is it?"I heard from inside the office.

"Your worst nightmare."I responded, I hear a chuckle. He told me to come in.

"What can I do for you?"He asked. I leaned against his tall file cabinet.

"I think you already know."I said. He sighed, he probably saw this coming.

"I just don't think putting you out there is the best thing right now."said Fuller.

"Then what is? Keeping me behind a desk all day isn't going to help me recover. Mentally, I mean. When I'm just sitting there I have nothing else to think of. Getting back into the field will help me become accustomed to normality. And I'm fine, it's a little uncomfortable sometimes but really I'm okay."I said. He studied his cup of pencils, thinking.

"Alright. There's a case, it's not as big or important as the usual but I want to start small for now. You think you can handle it?"He asked. I nodded.

"Good,"He said,"Pulling out a file,"You'll work with Belikov, Ivashkov, Dragomir, and Sparky"He said.

"Wait, wait, did you just call Christian Sparky?"I asked.

"Everyone does, I don't see a reason why I can't. Besides, it pisses him off."He said. The funny part was he kept a straight face while telling me, I smiled as I left his office.

"Sparky! Dimitri! Lissa! Pervert!" I called, waving them over. Adrian walked up with a frown.

"Why is that my nickname?"He said, feigning hurt.

"Because you earned it."I said. Christian laughed. I pulled out the file and we all went through it.

"So, drugs are getting into this juvenile detention center, and we have to find out how."Dimitri stated, once we were done with the file.

"That basically sums it up."I said. Adrian and Christian were going in as brothers, and were sharing a cell. Same with me and Lissa, but Dimitri was going in alone, although having contact to Adrian Christian. The girl and boy lock-ups were separated, but drugs were getting in on both sides. We suspected the male side was supplying the girl's. But we didn't know how.

"Lissa, you and I will be the McQuaids again. Without the attitudes though, these people aren't dorky high school kids."I said. She nodded. The boys left to decide what their covers were going to be and how they will related, since the boys' and girls' sides were separated.

We were to arrive tomorrow at 9 a.m. After discussing it a little more, Lissa and I decided to head home and enjoy our freedom while we could.

THE NEXT DAY

"We go by the usual demerit system, you rack up points, life becomes easier. But if you act up, you'll have to face solitary. It can be real easy to do bad once in you're in here. Try not to let that happen."The guard said, guiding us to our rooms, I mean cells.

Lissa and I were in cell block D and were sharing a cell the size of my closet. The guard left as we arrived.

"You want the top bunk?"I asked Lissa she shook her head, not paying attention.

"This cell is way to small."She said.

ADRIAN POV

"See anyone suspects?"I asked Christian, looking around. We were on yard time.

"By suspects do you mean anyone running a drug ring? If so, that guy."He said, pointing a boy who looked around 17 or 18 and was surrounded by others around his age.

"I was thinking the same thing. How do you think we can get in with this guy?"I asked.

"Don't worry, I have an idea."He said. Odd, that's usually the only time I worry. I returned to looking for Dimitri, still couldn't find him. Just then the bell rang and we all heading inside for lunch.

Christian and I sat down with our trays at an empty table in the back. I had just found Dimitri sitting at a table at the other end of the room when Christian got up from his seat.

"What are you doing?"He asked, but he just continued walking. I watched from a distance. He was talking to some random kid I had never seen before, but when he was done he walked over to the popular kid we saw earlier.

Instead of staring at him I went to get Dimitri over to our table to see what he found. When he and I came back Christian was sitting back in his seat.

"What did you find?"I asked.

"The kid's name is Sam, the popular one, he's not the one supplying the drugs. He's just receiving them, they call him the "hammer" because he runs this place. He decides who gets yard time, shop, and who's cleaning toilets-"Dimitri cut Christian off.

"I've been cleaning toilets all this morning, courtesy of Sam."He said. I restrained myself from laughing, Christian didn't.

"Well whoever is the hammer actually has the hammer, a physical one. He gets free phone calls, cigarettes, and the drugs. He's also the one people go to to settle disputes, such as trades between cellmates."Christian said. Suddenly a figure walked up behind Christian.

"I hear you're looking for a good time."

**"I didn't recognize you without the bandage across your partner's nose."**

**Officer Charlie Donagon, 21 Jump Street, season 1, episode 1-Pilot**


	16. Solitary

ADRIAN POV

"Yeah, you know where I can get my hands on some dope?"Christian responded. The guy standing behind Christian let out a low chuckle.

"Man, if you want the dope action you'll have to become the hammer. But if you want some smokes I'd be willing to trade."He said.

"No thanks, man. I don't smoke."Christian said. The guy's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean you don't smoke? Everybody smokes."He said. Christian turned around from where he was sitting.

"I said, I don't smoke."Christian said firmly.

"How else do you pass time?"The kid asked.

"I get high, why do you think I want the dope?"Christian responded, the kid just shook his head and walked away.

ROSE POV

"Excuse me."I said, tapping my shoulder on the girl standing near me. She turned around, I motioned for her to draw away from the crowd she was with so I could talk to her in private.

"Who can I go to to get high around here?"I asked. The girl looked around to make sure no one was looking then led me into the building.

She led me through a series of hallways, always looking around to make sure the guards weren't paying attention. Finally she led me down a flight of stairs and to a tunnel. She left me there.

I walked farther down the tunnel, still not seeing anything but pipes and mice. At the end of the tunnel sat a figure. I walked closer towards them. The figure looked up from where they were sitting.

"Do I know you?"I asked.

"Yeah,"He said, pulling out a 10 inch switchblade, how he got ahold of it I don't know,"I think you do."He slowly advanced towards me. I stepped back, I knew him from somewhere. But I didn't know where.

"You damaged my car, and my business. Now I'm going to make you pay."He said. I back down where I came from desperate to get away.

Luckily, I did. My adrenaline had helped me run as fast as I could. I didn't stop till I made it back to the yard, not caring if any guards saw me. Finally, after making back into the safety of the yard and other witnesses, I turned around.

He wasn't there. I was a trained police officer, that gave me an advantage. But I still wondered how on earth I could have outran him. He probably didn't want to get caught by the guards, then it was jail for sure. And for a long time.

Lissa found me just then.

"Where have you been? I leave for two minutes and you suddenly disappear."She said.

"Sorry,"I responded."Let's go over here."I suggested, leading her to the far side of the yard. I wanted to be as far away from that tunnel as possible. I decidec no to enlighten Lissa on what just happened. I knew it was stupid, but I didn't want to burden her. Besides, if I just stay away from there then I won't have a problem.

Lissa and I stayed away from the groups of girls in the yard and observed them, none of them looked like the druggie type. We needed an update on how things were in the male lock up. But to do that I would have to go into the tunnel, I'll just have to bring Lissa with me.

When the bell rang it was time for us to go to group. Which was basically all of us girls sitting around with a counselor talking about our problems. I told Lissa my plan, and we decided to ditch.

When no one was looking we slipped down the hall the girl had led me through earlier. We arrived at the tunnel. I really wished that we could have some sort of communication between us and the guys, it would make life a lot easier.

No one was in the tunnel, we slowly advanced to the other end. I didn't see anyone there, but I heard voices. We waited a minute, the voices grew fainter as whoever they were walked away. Still paranoid, I let Lissa go up first. She stood on the second stair to the top, looking around for anyone before signaling me to go up with her.

The halls were empty, they must have group too. Their lock up was identical to ours, so we knew which room they were in. We tip-toed down the hallway, no guards were there. They had a break during group, seeing as group as almost an hour long. The door that led into the room where everyone sat with the counselor had a window. If I could somehow get Dimitri, Adrian, or Christian to see me I could signal them, and they could say they have to go to the bathroom or something.

It could work. I could get the boys' attention. And 40 others. We had no other choice to go back, but we now knew that they had the same schedule. Lunch tomorrow, I decided we would try again.

Lissa and I went back through the tunnel, only to find our warden waiting at the other end. I remembered Lissa's comment on the room being small. Our punishment was going to be solitary. To serve in solitary ment that you had to stay in a cold, dark, cement room. That was very, very small. Lissa was claustrophobic.

"I made her come with me,"I said,"I wanted to get her in trouble." Lissa gave me a confused look, but didn't protest.

"You."The warden said, pointing at me.

"That just cost you five demerits and solitary for 5 hours."She said. She then gestured for us to follow her, she dropped Lissa off at group. She didn't say anything as she shoved me into the small room.

I laid down on the cold, hard floor. And thought.

**"If I don't get my gun back my ass, my ass is grass man."**

**"Better take out your lawn mower, pal."**

**Officer Dennis Booker and prison guard, 21 Jump Street, season 4, episode 1 - Draw the Line**


	17. Dimitri to the rescue!

ROSE POV

I heard a noise. I couldn't pinpoint what it was, but for some reason I had a bad feeling about it. It sounded like a tapping noise, a rhythm. Like someone was repeatedly banging something metal on a wall.

The noise grew closer to me cell, I stood up and looked through the small slot in the door, I couldn't see far. But from what I gathered there was no one there. The noise paused and I returned to where I was sitting on the floor.

But then it continued, the small slot in the door was covered up and everything went pitch black, my heart was racing. I heard the knock on the door slowly being turned. I shut my eyes tight and waited for the worst to come, although part of me thought it was just the warden being funny, I had a bad feeling. It was the same feeling I had when my father didn't come home.

The door opened, and despite my fear, I opened my eyes to the figure before me. There stood Tyrell Thompson. He didn't have a switchblade, he had a gun. He walked over to me, I didn't move a muscle. He turned off the safety and held the gun on my forehead. I broke into a cold sweat, my breathing grew rapid. This was it, my life was over. And I would die how I wanted to, in the field. It turns out I was wrong.

"Stand up."He ordered, in a deep voice. I was still in shock that he didn't put a bullet in my head that I was slow at responding. Too slow.

"I said stand up!"He yelled. He then shot a bullet at the wall. I did what he asked without hesitation. He didn't say anything else as he jabbed the gun into my back and led me out of the cell.

No one was in the building. Or at least the girl's side of it. He kept on leading me through various hallways, on our way we passed the guard. I guess the guards would have helped, if they all didn't have a bullet in their brains. I wasn't able to hear the shots though, because the slot in the door was covered by glass and otherwise it was pretty much soundproof. I was able to hear Tyrell's gun slamming on the wall though, because the vibration sent sound waves through the wall I was able to hear it.

We went through the tunnel and finally arrived to a cell that was similar to mine and Lissa's. We had passed even more guards while on the boys' side. I pieced together and made assumptions about what happened.

Tyrell killed one of the guards, got his gun and shot whoever else he could. The warden or anyone else left standing signaled for help, Tyrell secured the place using the inmates to keep the police out, also keeping them out by telling them he had hostages. Or hostage, considering I seemed to be the only one he wanted.

I don't know where the girls are though, they may have either assisted in securing the place or have been locked up and used as hostages too. My bet was on the latter. And then I remembered.

Lissa.

Lissa wasn't with me when I messed up Tyrell's car but she was a McQuaid with me at the same school for a couple of days, there was a strong chance that Tyrell killed her. But if he didn't, I didn't want to bring it up. I remembered Dimitri and the others were here too, but they weren't armed. Which meant that they were probably playing along till they found an opening.

As I was thinking this I had been zoned out, Tyrell brought my attention back to the present. He slapped me.

"No one, no one humiliates me and gets away with it."He said. I didn't think what I did was bad enough to make him want to kill, I thought he may have been feeling resentment from another event and was taking it out on me. I couldn't be a McQuaid for this, no back-talking. I had a feeling if one word came out of my mouth that he didn't like, I would be gone just like that. Whatever grudge he was holding was big enough that he would commit a murder, or at least that's what I thought.

How could I be in this situation? How could one 17 year old kill more than 15 trained prison guards? He may have had help overturning the entire place with the other inmates, but it shouldn't have gone this far. Unless he had someone on the inside. If I ever made it out alive, I would have to find out.

Tyrell had been impatiently pacing back and forth in the room, he was scratching his neck, thinking. He apparently came to a revelation and stopped to face me.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you?"He asked. He didn't come off cold, or angry. But stressed. Suddenly I was overcome by a pain in my side, it was where I had been stabbed. I tried not to wince as I wrapped my arms around the spot.

For the first time I noticed that he wasn't pointing the gun at me, it was in his back pocket, this would have been the perfect time to grab the gun and use it to escape, and turn him and his accomplices in to the police. I didn't try though, at least not yet. I had to wait for the pain to wear off. Tyrell noticed my pained expression and laughed, thinking it was because I feared him.

"That's right, you should be scared. When I'm done with you you'll be unrecognizable."He said, pulling his switchblade from his front pocket. I hadn't even noticed it was there. I was doing a horrible job, being so careless and oblivious. However, I was so focused on my wound that I didn't even notice him advance towards me, and I didn't have to.

Dimitri appeared from behind Tyrell.

"Drop the knife."He said, focusing only on Tyrell. I was in his periphery though, and the more I saw him study me the more I saw hatred in his eyes. Tyrell turned around, Dimitri was pointing a gun at him. Tyrell's knife dropped to the ground and he put his hands in the air. Then Christian appeared, also holding a gun. He led Tyrell out of the room and Dimitri put all his attention towards me.

All that hatred I saw earlier was gone without a trace, all that was there now was caring and...love? With a deft motion he scooped me up and carried my bridal style.

"Where are you hurt?"He asked. The pain grew more as he jogged through the building. I didn't respond and world began to spin. I shut my eyes.

"Rose,"He said,"Answer me."He sounded frantic as he tried to shake me awake. I opened my eyes again, but the world still hadn't righting itself. I heard Dimitri calling for me, but he sounded far away. I felt my body go limp as my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

DIMITRI POV

**"I tried to kill myself when I was eight years old. I drank a bottle of vanilla extract."**

**-Officer Doug Penhall, 21 Jump Street, season 2, episode- Best Years of Your Life**


	18. Chivalry

**SORRY TO HAVE BEEN SO LONG...**

ROSE POV

I woke up in a foreign room. On a foreign bed. Wearing foreign clothes.

Foreign clothes that smelled like Dimitri.

I was wearing one of his shirts, but my pants were still the same from the juvenile detention center. The pain in my side was still there, but it had dulled. I did my best to sit up and look around the room, I was a picture of Dimitri with a group of people on the dresser. The group must have been his family. I also saw one of our Jump Street gang.

Suddenly I heard the door open from the other room, Dimitri walked in with a grocery bag in his hand. He looked at me, alarmed.

"I can explain, I heard you didn't like hospitals and they said you could come home but I didn't think-"I cut him off before he could rattle off any more words.

"Relax,"I laughed,"It's fine, I'm glad you did. I'm surprised you would do this for me."I said. His shoulders sagged out of relief.

"So I guess you'll be going home now."He said. I sat up in the bed more, leaning forward.

"I don't know, do you want me to go home?"I asked.

"You know,"He said,"Fuller gave me and you the day off today."He said.

I smiled.

LISSA POV

I tried to contain myself as Fuller handed me the manilla folder containing the info on the case. It wast the first time Christian and I were to work alone on a case together. I was ecstatic. Rose had told me that Christian had feelings for me, which is good, because I have had a crush on him since day 1.

It was pretty much a standard case. Beatings had been reported at a high school and we had to find out who was doing it. There was no pattern in the victims, they basically beat up anyone who was lurking around after dark.

I had even formed a little plan. I would suggest myself to play decoy while Christian waited to pop out and get them. It was perfect, because I knew that he would want to take my place as the decoy, giving me the perfect opportunity to be a damsel in distress as he showed his chivalry.

I strutted over to Christians's desk, he immediately looked up as I approached and stopped whatever he was doing.

"Beatings at Columbus High School."I said, plopping the folder on his desk. He opened it up and looked inside.

"So I was thinking I could play decoy and-"He cut me off.

"I'll do it."He said. I smiled, everything was going according to plan.

"What time do you think?"I asked. He studied the contents of the folder.

"It looks like they have a tendency to do it on Wednesdays, which happens to be today. So probably later tonight, I'll be the decoy, they attack, you come in and we pull out our guns and point them at them sideways gangster style. They surrender, we call for back-up. Case solved."He said.

"It says most of the beatings happen at this park by the school, what time do you want to meet?"I asked.

"How about 10:30, it will be well after dark and it's the around the time of the usual beatings."He suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

11:15

"We have been sitting here for 45 minutes, I don't think they're going to show."I said. I was talking to Christian through my cell phone as I watched him sit down on a bench 20 feet away. If the perpetrator does show up it'll be highly unlikely he or she will attack two people at once.

"Alright, if they don't show in the next thirty minutes we'll go see a late night movie or something. Good with you?"He asked. I felt myself blush, good thing he couldn't see. He actually asked me out.

"Yeah, sure."I said. We hung up and I continued to lie on my stomach behind the bush. I was pretty tired, but if I got to go to a movie with Christian later I was willing to stay awake for the rest of the night.

Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. A hand closed over my mouth, I screamed and squirmed as much as I could but it didn't do any good. Who ever it was socked me in the face, I couldn't see them because they were dressed in all black and were wearing a ski mask. I saw blood spray on the grass below me.

They punched me again, in the stomach. But as they drew back for another blow, I attacked. I kicked them in the face, or tried to, my foot ended up hitting their shoulder. It was still effective though, knocking them down to the ground. I threw myself on top of them just as Christian came into view out of my periphery.

I helped pin them down as Christian put on the handcuffs, I told them their Miranda Rights as Christian called for back-up.

"Are you okay?"He asked as he pulled off the person's mask. I didn't even bother to look to see who it was because I was so fixated on Christian.

"Yeah."I said, still out of breath.

"No you aren't."Christian said as the other police officers showed up. They shoved who ever it was in the back of a squad car and Christian put his arms aroudn me.

"Come on, we're going to get you check out."He said as he led me away, I didn't protest.

It turned out that I had a bruised rib, there were some minor injuries to my face, like a split lip, but I didn't care. Christian deemed me to injured to go back to my apartment alone. He suggested take me to his, but I was still dead set on having my date with Christian.

He gave in when I told him I still wanted to go see that movie.

I fell asleep on his shoulder.

**SO I THOUGHT BECAUSE OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS OF VIOLENCE YOU GUYS PROBABLY WANTED SOME MORE ROMANCE, AND AS MUCH AS IT KILLS ME TO WRITE IT, THERE YOU GO. **

**"DON'T GO INTO THE BAR PENHALL!"**

**-Officer Tom Hanson, Sal Banducci, Sergeant Harry Ioki, 21 Jump Street, season 2, episode- Chapel of Love**


	19. Unicorns and lava lamps

ROSE POV

"Sooo, did you.. you know, do it?"Lissa asked me. I laughed out loud.

"No! We went out for a movie and dinner afterwards, that's it."I said. Lissa looked slightly disappointed.

"What happened to your face?"I asked. Despite the face that she had a split lip and a large bruise on her face, her expression grew dreamy.

"I went out with Christian."She said. I stared at her as she looked in Christian's direction. We were both sitting at my desk in the chapel. She looked back at me.

"No, we were on a case. I got a little beat up but Christian saved me, he was my knight in shining armor. Then we went to a movie after."She told me.

"You went to a movie, after the case?"I asked. She nodded and continued to stare at Christian. I laughed as I sorted through some paperwork.

Things had been going good, I was healing quite nicely. It turns out the pain in my side from when I was kidnapped by Tyrell was because I ripped my stitches. It hardly hurt at all anymore though. But Fuller was making sure to keep me out of any physical cases.

Today was Wednesday and Dimitri and I had another date on Friday. A double-date, actually, if I could get Lissa and Christian to come with us. I had just begun to daydream about it when Fuller stepped outside of his office.

"Hathaway! Belikov! Dragomir! Ivashkov! Ozera!"He called. Crap, he didn't call Christian Sparky. This must be serious. That and the fact he looked like he was ready to kill someone.

We piled into the Captain's office and he told us to sit down.

"11 teenagers were killed last night at a shooting down at South Central, two masked men came into the school with guns, they shot who they could then left."He said. That happy feeling I had when I thought about the double-date was gone, replaced by a more somber, mournful feeling. I looked around the room at their faces. They were feeling the same.

"All of the students were killed, most DOA. But we do have something that can help track down the murderers, both of them had a tattoo on their wrist of a circle with two lines going threw them diagonally, the tattoos were both about the size of a penny."He finished. There was silence for a moment.

"That's it? That's all we have to go on?"Adrian asked.

"This isn't exactly a case, I'm just informing you. But if you ever see anyone with a tattoo like that, well, you know what to do."The Captain said. No one said anything but seemed to understand as we slowly walked out of his office, we didn't shove each other on the way out or joke around as we normally did. Now when I looked around at everyone they looked their real ages. Not the stupid, immature teenagers I normally saw.

I used to think that being oblivious was bad, and I hated being out of the loop, and not knowing what was going on. But it seemed pretty good now.

I rested my palm against my cheek as I filled out reports that were due at least a week ago. It seemed pretty selfish of me not to even bother to learn their names, but the more I would learn about them was the more I would mourn. Despite the fact I didn't even know they existed before this point.

I didn't notice it was the end of the day the last person besides me still at the chapel got up to leave, and that was the janitor. No one reminded me it was time to go home, I guess we had all been working together for so long that they knew when to leave me alone.

I gathered all the forms and reports I needed to and got up to leave. I knew I wouldn't finish them, let alone even try.

I left the building thinking about death, it reminded me about my rebellious teenage days where I was drunk 2/3 of the day.

I was about to turn into the parking lot near my apartment when I changed my mind. I swerved left going back into the lane where I was originally, I heard the car behind me honk.

There was a bar a ways down the road. I had never been inside it, but I had driven past it many times. All I wanted to do was forget, I wanted to forget everything that happened today. I knew very well what alcohol could do to me, considering I couldn't even remember half of my teenage years.

I pulled into the parking lot, then walked into the building. The bar was more packed than I had expected, I chose a seat at the counter near the back of the building, where it was less crowded.

I ordered a vodka gimlet, and another after that, and another, and another...

Vodka is good. Good is vodka. Why are all those unicorns flying around the chandelier when the lava lamp so much better? How does the letter 13 make a good day? I don't need no stinkin' badges! Why the hell would Hanson shoot me in the ass?

I tried to focus as I put one foot in front of the other. Hardly anyone was in the bar now, I actually wasn't sure. The whole building could be on fire and I wouldn't know.

I stumbled out into the parking lot. The police academy taught me that drunk driving was wrong, not that I didn't already know that. But the fact that I used to enforce it also helped me know that it was wrong even while I was drunk. I used the chain link fence to support me as I walked down the sidewalk.

I didn't even know where I was going, actually, where did I come from? I looked around me, cars were spinning in wild directions, it seemed as if they were going to hit me.

About and hour later, or two... or was it two months? I found myself stumbling through some bushes somewhere, I tripped and fell down.

i wish I could have seen myself do that. I began to laugh uncontrollably. Then I passed out.

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS GUYS! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT, AND I'M GLAD YOU TAKE THE TIME TO DO TI :)**

**I WAS WONDERING, DO YOU GUYS LIKE HOW I INCLUDE QUOTES AND CONVERSATIONS FROM THE REAL 21 JUMP STREET SERIES AT THE END OF EACH CHAPTER?**

**"What are you doing?"-Tom**

**"This is the way it works."-Guy trying to teach Tom how to be a gangster**

**"Stare him down Hanson."-Doug**

**"Now the homeboy's in your face, he gonna stay here to see if you punk out."-Aforementioned guy**

**...**

**"We could be like this for days, man."-Tom**

**"No you won't, because after he see that you ain't no punk and that you ain't goin to punk out he'd going to ask you where you're from. This is why we got you hooked up with this uh way out alias. When you come to the hood you'll be known as Mad Dog 2, you'll be taking the rep of Mad Dog 1 with you."- Guy**

**"What if Mad Dog 1 finds out?"-Doug**

**"Then you really in trouble Jack because Mad Dog is dead."-Guy**

**Tom Hanson, Doug Penhall, some guy of who I don't know the name of, 21 Jump Street, season 3, episode- Partners part 1 or Loc'd Out**


	20. Footprints

ROSE POV

I woke up in a ditch. I mean it's not the first time, but it's also something you never thought you would do again. I was conscious before I opened my eyes, and the reason I didn't open them was because I heard voices.

"Do you wanna take her, I'm sure she could last a while."Someone said. That didn't sound too good. I decided to play along and see what happens, maybe make a bust off duty. I had my badge, after all. I think I remember flaunting it while I was drunk.

I made sure not to let my eyelids twitch as I was picked up. I felt myself being carried, then dropped into a trunk of a car. The lid was shut. Well, I can see that chivalry is still alive.

I hoped I would have enough oxygen to last to our destination. Then I realized that today was Wednesday, and Wednesdays meant work. I wished I knew what time it was, I would probably get in trouble for not showing up today. Maybe getting locked in the trunk of someone's car would be a good excuse. I felt for anything in my pockets, I had my badge, some cash, and three gum wrappers. I dinked around with what I had till I felt the car stop.

I quickly shoved everything back into my pockets and went back to playing unconscious. I only hoped they didn't frisk me. The trunk opened and arms encircled me, picking me up bridal style...no, wait, I was flung over his shoulder. They better stop with all the chivalry, they're really making me swoon. There were silent though, did they suspect me?

I heard a door open, cool air washed over me. I was flung onto a hard floor, I bit my lip not making a sound, also making my lip bleed.

"Should we kill her now? While she's unconscious?"I heard someone asked. Oh joy, isn't it fun to listen to people talk about your murder? It really warms my heart.

"Later, we need to get the tools."The other responded. Oh, the tools. That sounds delightful, just peachy. Good, they leave, I call for back-up, and they go to jail in the back of a squad car. Perfect, you know, unless, something goes wrong. And judging on my past plans, something was going to go wrong.

"No, we need to do it now before she wakes up, come one, it'll be quick. Just snap her neck, we can get this over with."The first person replied.

"Frisk her first."They replied. There it was, that is the problem with my plan, the thing that was supposed to go wrong. I heard two pairs of footsteps as they walked over to me. Two against one, hm, let's think, is that smart? In Rose-logic...yes.

My eyes snapped open and I immediately kicked whoever I saw. I made one of them fall down and land on their elbow, and by the way they were clutching it, it was the funny bone.

The other had more time to react, while I tried to scramble to my feet it gave him time to draw back for a punch. Before I could fully stand up I felt him punch me in the nose. I hope he didn't break, although I didn't see how it wouldn't considering my karma.

Before I had time to react I felt another blow to my stomach. My bad cut had long since healed, despite a scar in it's place, I would have never been able to place where it had been.

I clutched my stomach as I kicked my legs out towards him, tripping him and making him fall down as I did. I rolled on top of him, punching him in the nose. I guess I just have a thing for noses.

Then things took a turn for the worst. Normally I would expect to win a fight like this, I'm kinda conceited I guess, but the other got to his feet. He did the unexpected though, he left.

In my astonishment, the man I was fighting managed to knock me to the ground. Before I knew it the other one came back with a white cloth, he shoved it in my face while the other held me down. I held my breath for as long as I could, then it all went black. The last thing I saw was the man's tattoo on his wrist.

CHRISTIAN POV

It was 1:00, we had called Rose numerous times yet she never answered. After some waiting, I went to the captain. I got up from my desk, walked over to his office, and knocked on the door.

"Come in."He said.

I opened the door and came in, shutting it behind me.

"This isn't like Rose Captain, can I at least go over and see if she's home?"I asked. Fuller appeared more on edge than content, he was worried too.

"Yeah, knock on the door, but if she doesn't try and find the key."He said.

"It's on top of the door Cap'n, everybody knows that. Typical Rose."I said, smiling. I left his office only to poke my head back in through the door.

"Oh and can Lissa come with me? She's pretty worried."I asked. He nodded.

I drove up to Rose's apartment and parked by the side of the building.

"How do you know where she lives?"Lissa asked.

"We hung out a few times."I responded. She gave me a look.

"It wasn't like that, she's my best friend too you know."I told her. She let it drop and we climbed out of the car.

Once at her apartment I grabbed the key from on top of the door and opened it up. The apartment was messy, I mean I couldn't expect any less, but it was still messier than usual.

We checked around for any last signs of her before heading back down.

"Where could she be?"Lissa asked. I rested my hand on her shoulder and pulled her close to me as we walked. I couldn't offer any words of comfort so I told her the truth.

"I don't know."

I was about to start the car and pull out when I thought of something.

"Do you see her car?"I asked Lissa. She let the seat belt slide back into place and looked around through the window.

"No."She said. I took the keys out of my car and opened the door. I stood up and looked around, Lissa did the same. It wasn't in sight. We decided to wander the parking lot. We searched till no avail. When we were done we headed back to my car. Dimitri pulled up just then.

"Any clues?"He asked. I was glad that he didn't ask if we find her, he wasn't the type of guy to ask the obvious. If he didn't see her, she wasn't here. And pretty much anything could piss me off right now.

"Her car isn't here."I said. It would not have been better if her car was here, because it was something we could track.

"I'll call Fuller to check around for it, and have the results by the time we get back."Dimitri said. We each got into our vehicles and drove back to the chapel. I could feel the excitement radiating off of Lissa as we drove. Finding Rose's car wouldn't mean finding Rose but it would still give us something.

Lissa practically ran up the steps of the chapel, I couldn't blame her I guess, because I was doing the same thing.

We slowed our pace though as we entered Fuller's office. Fuller had anticipated what she was going to ask and gave us the answered right away.

"It was find at a bar a little ways from here, The Nightingale."He said. Lissa's face fell, apparently not the answer she wanted to hear.

"Why would it be there?"She asked timidly. Just then Adrian walked in.

"Because it's a bar, that's why I go."He said, leaning against the door frame, Dimitri standing behind him with a scolding expression on his face. Not too cold though, because they were good friends.

"Do you go often?"The Captain asked.

"Sure, I don't drink and drive though, if you're wondering about that. And I've never seen Rose there."He said. He laughed to himself, and we gave him a few looks.

"Oh, I'm just remembering this spot in the ditch behind the bar, for some reason every time I got wasted I always woke up in that exact same spot."He said. He laughed again. By now we were used this kind of behavior from him though.

"Let's go check it out." I said, heading out the door. Lissa, Dimitri, and Adrian followed suit.

Adrian walked in the door ahead of all of us. The bartender looked up.

"Hey, Adrian."He said. Adrian smiled.

"Hey, did you see a girl here last night? Long dark brown hair just past her shoulder blades, brown eyes, real pretty?"asked Adrian.

"Oh yeah, vodka girl. She left around one a.m. last night wasted as hell, never saw her again. I just hope she didn't drive home."He laughed.

"Her car's still here,"said Adrian,"just let me know if you see her again okay?"Adrian, the bartender nodded and he turned to us.

"Let's check the ditch."He said. We followed him as he led us around back. We looked around for a bit. Then I felt something under my foot. I lifted my shoe to find some car keys. Rose's car keys.

"Hey guys!"I called waving them in the air. Adrian began to laugh.

"I take it this is your spot?"I asked. He laughed some more.

"No, you stepped in an anthill."He laughed. I looked down to find millions of the tiny things crawling all over my shoe. I shook them off, as I did I noticed something else. Footprints.

I turned around to find two sets heading back towards the sidewalk next to the main road.

"Guys, I found something!"

**"Fine, I see I'm going to have to put this into terms you can understand. This is my stepbrother Douglas, he's kinda lame but it's not his fault. You kick his ass he tells my stepdad, my stepdad kicks my ass, then I'm gonna have to come back here and kick your ass. So why don't we leave him out and let me kick your ass right now."**

**-Officer Tom Hanson, 21 Jump Street, season 1, episode 13-"Mean Streets and Pastel Houses"**


	21. Bang!

ROSE POV

I woke up. I didn't wake up in an abandoned garage or a ditch. But I woke up at the counter of a bar. A vodka gimlet was still in my hand as I lifted my head from the table. I blinked repeatedly.

"Hey kid, I think you should get going, it's getting late."The bartender said to me. I stumbled to the door muttering for him not to call me a kid under my breath. I almost flashed my badge at him.

A cold gust of air came at me as I opened the door, I rubbed my shoulders as I made my way down the sidewalk. Cars flew past on the street beside me. I didn't even know where I was going, all I knew was that I was going to end up somewhere. Either it was Rose logic or I was half-drunk. Probably both.

Suddenly I heard my name. I lifted my head and looked around. Nothing. I went back to walking and I heard it again. This time when I looked up I saw a car driving past me with a head sticking out. Platinum hair attached to it.

Someone called my name again, this time from another car. I could barely make out Dimitri as he tried to find a way to pull over to the sidewalk in the busy street. Either it was the vodka still in my system, or I was stupid. Again, both.

I tripped as I tried to lean closer towards the cars and fell into the street. Successfully landing on my face. I didn't think about the danger of a moving vehicle as I lifted my head from the street, holding my bloody nose.

"Rose!"

This call was louder, and it sounded as if more than one person had said it. I looked to my left to see a bright light. Go towards the light, isn't that was everybody always says? It proved not to be a problem for me, because the light was moving towards me.

I heard a loud bang. Then suddenly I saw myself. I didn't see myself out of my own eyes though, it was like third person. I saw myself lying on the street with blood pooling around me.

People stopped their cars and the car that hit me stopped too. People were gathering around me. If only I had been this popular in high school. Then I saw Lissa, Christian, and Dimitri. Why were they so upset?

My body grew farther and farther away from me. I squinted and saw Lissa lay her hands on me. My moving away stopped, and suddenly in a rush I zoomed in closer to my body. Everything went black, and then I heard voices.

**HOW DID YOU LIKE THAT LITTLE NUMBER? THERE'LL BE MORE SOON, IF YOU'RE WONDERING. OH AND FROM NOW ON IT'S NOT JUST QUOTES FROM 21 JUMP STREET BUT FROM ALL OF JOHNNY DEPP'S MOVIES. KINDA DEFEATS THE PURPOSE OF DOING IT IN THE FIRST PLACE BUT, MEH.**

**"I gotta jar of dirt! I gotta jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it!"**

**-CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, Pirates of the Caribbean The Curse of the Black Pearl**


	22. No show

ROSE POV

It was still black. To be honest I was getting bored. I had not control over my body, I couldn't hear any voices around me. That will teach me to go home drunk, I'll have to remind myself to take a taxi next time. Maybe next time I should go with Adrian, that's it, drinking buddies.

Maybe it was an hour later, or a day, frankly I don't know and I don't really care, because I woke up. I don't know if I should called it "waking up" though, I already felt that I was conscious...deaf, blind, and paralyzed. But still conscious.

I slowly opened my eyes, one at a time. There was a bright light shining in my eyes, I squinted and looked to my left. I was in an empty hospital room. I tried lifting my arm, something pinched. I was connected to an I.V. That and all sorts of tubes and monitors, can someone stamp my constant injuries card? Just two more and I get a free cupcake!

I was in the ICU, there wasn't much privacy actually. There was a sliding glass door where a wall should be, but there was also a curtain over it. The sliding door wasn't all the way closed, I heard the sound of people talking outside.

"She arrived here DOA, and was not revived till thirty minutes beyond arrival. Surprisingly though she didn't have any injuries besides a mild concussion which has quickly healed. We have never seen this happen before and we would like to keep her for observation till at least tomorrow night."I heard someone say.

Oh hell no, I am _not _staying here another day. I considered attempting to take out the I.V, but I reconsidered. Which was very strange of me, so something must be wrong.

I lifted my hand to my face, I was breathing with an oxygen tube. I took it off my face, I didn't have any trouble breathing. They must have me hooked up to all this crap to monitor me, seeing as I was legally dead for thirty minutes.

I felt perfectly fine though, kind of tired. The I.V must be filled with a sedative. I gave up trying to plot my escape and continued to listen to the conversation outside.

"Thank you doctor, and can you please inform us when she wakes up?"The other person asked. It was Fuller, and he said "us". There were other people her to see me, oh.

I realized I didn't want a huge crowd of people gathered around my hospital bed, it would make me look weak. It would make me look vulnerable, it will make me _be _vulnerable. Now I let my famous recklessness take over.

I pulled out the I.V. I mean, I'd done it before, I perfected it a while ago. I set it on the table next to me then pulled off the sheets. My clothes were still the same from the bar. Before walking directly outside I practiced walking first, I wanted to appear unscathed.

I slid open the door, startling both the doctor and my captain, they looked at me with a stunned expression.

"Can I go home now?"I asked, leaning against the door frame, trying to appear bored. They still didn't say anything. I gave the doctor a look, she rustled a few papers on her clipboard and looked back up at me.

"Well, I strongly encourage to-"I cut her off.

"I want to leave."I said. She nodded and left, signaling she'd be back in a minute. My captain turned to me.

"I'm not going to ask why you want to leave so bad, I've already heard about your complaints against hospitals form Dragomir. But what was _that_?" He asked.

"Ask Lyssa."I said walking away. He followed me.

"What did you mean by "us"?" I asked as we walked down the hallway.

"Adrian, Lyssa, and Christian are here."He responded.

"Dimitri?"I asked. He shook his head. I nodded and looked down at the floor as I walked. Why would Dimitri not be here? Doesn't he care about me? Did he have more important things to do? It didn't matter the reason, I just got hit by a car, I _died_. And he wasn't there for me.

He loves me, he loves me not. Maybe he isn't the one, maybe he's just another crush that I"ll move on from. I mean, what could have happened that he couldn't have come to see me right after I _died_.

We entered an open room, on a couch to the side sat Lissa, Christian, and Adrian. Christian had his arms around Christian, Adrian sat alone on the other side of the couch.

He stood up once I entered the room though. Relief flooded his features, suddenly I felt his arms around me as I was embraced by him. I was shocked, but my arms found my way around his body too.

**OKAY I'M GOING TO TAKE A VOTE, DIMITRI OR ADRIAN? LEAVE A REVIEW FOR EITHER ONE, VOTING ENDS SATURDAY. BUT IF IT'S A TIE, I GET TO DECIDE. AND WHEN I SAY DECIDED, I MEAN I'M GOING TO FLIP A COIN, BECAUSE I'M FINE WITH EITHER ONE.**

"I am a dishonest man, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly, it's the honest ones you have to look out for, because you can never predict when they'll do something incredibly...stupid."

**-Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirates of the Caribbean The Curse of the Black Pearl**


	23. Let the games begin

**THE RESULTS...**

**DIMITRI:26**

**ADRIAN:2**

**DANG IT, I WANTED ADRIAN. **

ROSE POV

"Adrian, why wasn't Dimitri with you guys at the hospital?"I asked. He sighed as I got in the car with him in the hospital parking lot.

"I don't know, we tried to call him or go to his apartment but we haven't seen or heard from him since the accident."He responded. I nodded as I fastened my seatbelt. He began to pull out of the parking lot.

"Rose, are you sure you're okay?"He asked, sounding concerned. But I hardly heard him, too busy thinking about Dimitri. I stared at the window. I could tell he was talking, but I was registering.

"Can you take me home?"I asked, cutting off whatever he had been saying. He appeared stunned for a second, staring at the road.

"Yeah,"He said after a minute,"Yeah, okay."He said. I went back to staring out the window, watching the other cars drive past us. It had been all but two minutes before Adrian spoke again.

"You know he's probably not going to be there right."He said. I turned to him, not sure what to say. So I didn't say anything.

We finally pulled up into his apartment building's parking lot. I stepped out of the car.

"I'll be out here in case, okay?"I heard Adrian yell from the car. I nodded and jogged inside the building while trying to remember what room number.

I arrived at what I thought was the right room then knocked on the door. No answer, as expected. I attempted to pick the lock, and failed.

I stared at the stupid lock, doing this would be breaking and entering. So I did the something that only I would do. I decided to climb in through the window.

I went through the back door of the building and climbed the stairs that towards Dimitri's room. The window was surprisingly unlocked, which was unusual for safe, uptight, Dimitri. But then again, cutting off all contact his friends and co-workers was also pretty out of the ordinary.

I lifted the window, and slid my way into the room. I was met by Jack Daniels, a lot of it. Empty bottles were strewn around the place, the living room, the kitchen, everywhere.

"Dimitri?"I asked, wondering if he was there. I searched most of the place, then decided to leave. Before I could go though, I heard a noise from the bedroom.

"Dimitri, wake up, can you go make some breakfast or something? I'm hungry."A voice came from the room, it was a girl's voice. I stopped in my tracks, but thankfully I realized fast enough that Dimitri would probably be walking out of the bedroom any second.

I got out of there as fast as I could, then found Adrian still in the parking lot.

I ran back to the car and hopped in the passenger seat.

"Drive."I commanded. He didn't question it and pulled out onto the open road.

"Where to?"He asked after a few minutes. I lifted up my head a little from where I had been leaning it against the window.

"I really need a drink."I muttered.

"No no no no no, sorry but the last time didn't go so well."He laughed, but his easy-going attitude didn't last long. His expression turned serious.

"You have no idea how much I worried about you, how much everyone has worried about you. Well, almost everyone. You should have died, you did die, and then you came back to life. And no one knows how."He said. I pondered this. I really hoped they didn't start calling me miracle girl.

"They have a saying for people that have been dead before you know,"He said. He waited for me to respond. It took me a few seconds to realize that.

"What?"I asked.

"Shadow-kissed, pretty cool huh? I'll have to give you a new nickname. How about Shadow-kissed-pyro-druggie-cop, how does that sound?"He asked. I laughed out loud, trying to not snort.

"That's good,"I said, still stifling giggles,"But I think you need to shorten it a little. How about Shadow-cop, sounds bad-ass doesn't it?"I asked. It was his turn to laugh then, and for a second I forgot all about Dimitri and the mystery woman.

Maybe I didn't need him, Adrian was the perfect guy, how could I pass him up? Inside I knew that I was only using Adrian because I was so mad at Dimitri. Adrian wouldn't ever be more than a friend.

But Dimitri didn't know that.

Actually, I wasn't sure if he knew I was alive either...

What did happen that night? Wasn't he there when I got hit by that car?

The only way to find out was to ask him, which would mean I would have to talk to him. But it doesn't matter, because he has another girlfriend now, or one night stand. It didn't really matter because either way I was planning on torturing him.

"I change my mind, turn around and go back."I ordered, he looked confused and mumbled something about the fact that we never had any destination.

He pulled back into the parking lot for the second time.

"I'll be right back."I said, leaving the car. I ran up to his room, and composed myself, catching my breath before I knocked on the door. I practiced looking bored while waiting for him to answer the door. He didn't. I sighed, annoyed. I banged harder on the door. Dimitri opened it.

"Captain's pissed with you, you need to go back to work tomorrow."I said swiftly, trying to make me voice expressionless. I then turned and left, leaving him standing in the doorway in shock.

I smiled, as I jogged back down the stairs.

**SORRY TO HAVE BEEN SO LONG, I WAS ON THE ROAD WITH NO WI-FI :( **

**ROSE IS GOING TO BE UNHAPPY WITH DIMITRI, AND THEY ARE GOING TO FIGHT A BIT, BUT THAT FIGHTING WILL LEAD SOMEWHERE SO DON'T WORRY :)**

**"I gotta jar of dirt! I gotta jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it!"**

**-CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's Chest**


	24. 47th Street

**ONCE AGAIN I APOLOGIZE FOR THE WAIT**

ROSE POV

"Do you mind telling me how the hell you're alive?"I heard Dimitri say. I looked up from my desk, happy that I had pissed him off.

"Because Lissa has magical powers and healed me. That answer your question Comrade?"I said, my voice filled with snark. He sighed, frustration radiating off of him.

"What. Are you doing?"He asked, his tone indicating his more than annoyed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."I said. I had no idea how fun it was to piss Dimitri off, I had no idea how he could have ever put up with me. I applaud him, I mean, I wasn't going to tell him that though.

"You are driving me insane, what is your game? Why are you torturing me?"He asked. I smiled, I was breaking him. Good, that'll teach him, that no good rotten cheater. The thought of Dimitri having cheated on me only angered me more.

"I don't have to tell you anything."I said stiffly, my demeanor changed. I wanted him to leave, I hated him. Dimitri was about to respond when Fuller cut him off.

"Hathaway! Belikov!"He called. Perfect timing, the best damn timing ever. I reluctantly got up and followed Dimitri into Fuller's office.

"A body was found in the alley on 47th street."Fuller said. I paused.

"47th street? Are you sure you read the report right?"I asked. 47th street was notorious for being the most crime filled area in the state. It was filled with pot smokers, coke snorters, drunkards, Adrian...Well no, not that last one. They almost passed a law where you couldn't drive on that street. There were too many reports of people being mugged.

"Afraid so, I'm going to need you two to check it out. We have a top suspect, Rob Swanson."He said. I held back a giggle, he didn't sound much like a murderer. But then again they never did.

"Fine."I said. I took the manilla folder from Fuller and left the office, I wanted to be as far away from Dimitri as possible. I almost wanted to skip out on it all together. Dimitri follwed me as I exited the office. I went straight for the copier.

"What are you doing?"Dimitri asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"I responded. I'm using a copier, what does he think I'm doing? Milking a fish? Yes, a fish.

"Why are you making copies."He questioned.

"So we can study the report separately."I said.

"Why are you so pissed at me?"He asked. I didn't respond. I took the copy out of the machine and set down so Dimitri could pick it up. He did, but he also followed me back to my desk.

"Come on, talk to me."He said a little more softly.

I looked up from the report. I pretended to zip my lips.

"Oh, so now were in third grade? You know what the problem is with girls? They never tell anyone what their problem is, and they get all pissed off when nobody can guess it."He said. If he wanted to make me open up, he was doing a terrible job. Besides, he doesn't deserve it.

He finally realized I wasn't talking and left. Not looking back.

I banged my head against the desk, repeatedly.

Three hours later I was sitting in Dimitri's car, on 47th straight. I was shrunken down in my seat, and I had checked to see if the car was locked at least thirty times. This place creeped me out, no it didn't creep me out. It scared the hell out of me, and it didn't help that the sun was going down.

I hadn't said a word to Dimitri since I pretended to zip my lips, and he found that amusing. Well, amusing and annoying. So at least I accomplished something.

Suddenly that lock on the passenger car door where I was sitting unlocked. Making me jump in my seat. But then it locked again. I turned to look at Dimitri, his hand was on the controls.

"If you don't cut that out I swear I'll get that guy over there to punch your face in."I said, not one of my best threats, but considering the appearance of the person I was referencing to it would do.

"Oh good, you can talk."Dimitri said. He had gotten a rise out of me, which was exactly what he wanted. I mentally cursed.

I stared out the window, people watching. Which was amazing on 47th street. I peered around, then I saw a familiar face.

"Is that him?"I asked. He sensed that I was all business and looked to where I was pointing. He looked back and forth between the photo we had and the person standing in the shadows of the alley.

"I think so."He said.

"Should we follow him?"I asked. He nodded and put the car into gear, slowly following him as he walked out of the alley and the down the sidewalk.

"Why is he shirtless?"I said out loud.

"47th street."Was all Dimitri said. That was all it took for me to understand, there was never any questioning when it came to the infamous territory.

Suddenly, the window was smashed beside me. I felt shards of glass cut my face. Whoever it was unlocked the car by sticking his arm through the window and opened the door. I was pulled out and thrown onto the street.

I was prepared to fight whoever my attacker was, but I didn't have to.

Dimitri was on him, fighting like the god I always thought he was. Wait, no, he cheated on me. I was mad at him, wasn't I?

After a few blows Dimitri permanently received the upper hand and tossed him against the wall, the attacker, realizing that fighting was futile, slinked into the nearby ally.

Then Dimitri turned to me, I was still on the ground. He knelt down and helped me but, his hand resting against my cheek. I couldn't help myself.

I kissed him.


	25. Tasha

ROSE POV

I pulled away from him as soon as I realized what I did. My hand flew up to me mouth.

"I am so sorr-"I started to say, but he cut me off by putting his lips back on mine. Why had I started to apologize anyway? I didn't really care now, too busy kissing a fine Russian God. Wait a second, he cheated on me! I immediately detached from him and stepped back.

"Rose what-"I cut him off.

"You cheated on me!"I shouted. His expression turned from shocked to confused.

"Rose, why would I ever do that?"He asked.

"I heard a girl, in your room."I said, not sounding as confident as I did before.

"Viktoria? My sister has been saying with me for the past week, and how did you-"I cut him again, not wanting to relay how I sneaked in through his window. My lips found his again and I didn't hold back this time. What he was about to ask me didn't matter anymore as we sat on the hood of his car and smooched up a storm.

What ever happened later last night I seemed to forget.

The next day I walked into the chapel happier than I had ever been. I practically skipped to my desk. Apparently I was too happy to noticed everyone else was in Fuller's office.

But I sat there anyway, doodling "Mrs. Dimitri Belikov" on some notebook paper. Lissa had to about smack me upside the head to get my attention.

"Meeting. Fuller's office. Now."She said before she walked away, she did not seem too happy. But I doubted anything could ruin my mood today, I happily made my way over to the office and walked.

Well, nothing could ruin my mood today, except her.

Natasha Ozera

**SORRY, I JUST WANTED TO GIVE YOU GUYS A HEADS UP ON WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN. BUT DON'T WORRY BECAUSE I'LL UPDATE TOMORROW :)**

**OH AND THIS IS TO MAKE UP FOR THE QUOTE I MISSED FROM THE LAST UPDATE AND FOR TODAY-**

**"You know, the only thing that matters is the ending. It's the most important part of the story, the ending. And this one...is very good. This one's perfect."**

**-Mort Rainey, Secret Window**

**(Mort talks to his conscience)**

**"Why'd you put it on?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"Maybe he wanted you to."**

**"Why would he want me to put his hat on?"**

**"Maybe he wants you to..."**

**"Maybe he wants me to what?"**

**"To get confused."**

**"Oh, I'm already confused. Pilgrim. Plenty confused. So don't talk to me about confusion."**

**"Wait a minute, back up a sec. What about that?"**

**"What about what?"**

**"Well, "pilgrim." "Shooter's Bay," and a half a dozen other details you've chosen to ignore."**

**"You know what? You're nuts, I don't need to this shit form you."**

**"Are all these things coincidences?"**

**"I'm wearing bruises, aren't I. Aren't I?"**

**"Are you?"**

**"Well..."**

**(Mort checks his arms and bruises are gone)**

**"This doesn't make any sense."**

**"Would you like to hear something that does make sense? Call the police. Call Dave Newsome, tell him to come here this second and lock you up before you can do any more damage."**

**"I'm gonna get a knife and cut you out of me."**

**"Before you can kill anyone else."**

**"I didn't kill anybody."**

**"You had a gun."**

**"Wasn't loaded."**

**"Really?"**

**"No."**

**"You almost killed them, you wanted to."**

**"You're a dick."**

**-Mort Rainey, Secret Window**


	26. Stranded

**SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG, I HAD A REALLY BUSY WEEK AND I COULDN'T FIND TIME TO UPDATE, I PROMISE I'LL TRY AND UPDATE REGULARLY FROM NOW ON.**

ROSE POV

I scowled, taking in her appearance. She hadn't changed a bit. She still had scars on the side of her face from when her boyfriend hit her with a broken beer bottle, her hair was as black and long as ever, and she still had that sadistic grin.

Tasha had been my worst enemy in high school, I had hoped I had seen the last of her when I graduated. I looked over at Dimitri, it seemed her wasn't too happy about it either. Tasha and Dimitri dated for about 2 weeks before Dimitri realized she was a complete bitch. So he broke up with her, but she had never let it go. And for some reason she took her anger out on me, apparently I was the first person she saw right after he broke up with her. Even if she just glanced at me.

I never really knew Dimitri in high school, I had hardly ever seen him around, I barely knew he existed. Until I joined Jump Street.

I thought I had seen the last of her, except for a few scenarios where I thought I would see her with a pimp seducing some poor man in some alleyway. I actually dreamed I would arrest her, I hoped I would too.

But I had never imagined her joining the force, it couldn't be true, not unless the world was ending, or I was in the Twilight Zone.

"Hi Rose, remember me?"She asked. She smiled sweetly, well, sweetly to everyone else. But I could see through that facade. She was plotting something, I knew it, I could see it in her eyes. Before I could respond Fuller jumped in.

"Guys, this is Natasha Ozera, she be working here temporarily, as an officer."He said. My eyes almost popped out of my head, Tasha smiled again, I had to restrain myself in order not to sock her in the face.

"And who knows,"She said as she walked out of the office,"I might get a permanent job here."She finished. I was pretty sure steam was blowing out of my ears.

"Captain,"I said, clenching my teeth,"Can I speak with you for a moment?"I asked. Fuller looked around at whoever was left in the office. Dimitri and the others silently left the room.

"What can I do for you?"He asked, awfully cheerful.

"You can't let the demonic creature in here."I said, trying hard not to yell. He turned serious.

"What are you talking about?"He asked.

"That psycho-bitch who just waltzed out of the office!"I exclaimed."She is the spawn of the devil, this evil blood-sucking monster who deserves to rot in hell-"The captain cut me off.

"What the hell are you talking about?"He demanded.

"Captain she is a bitch, she is a bitch with no soul and no heart."I responded.

"Listen, I don't know what's going on between you too, but I don't want to deal with it. You will just have to deal with her, in fact, I'm putting you two on a case together. I mean, it was going to be you and Dragomir, but thank you for changing my mind."He said, I began to protest, but he cut me off again.

"Dismissed, I'll give you the report tomorrow."He said, I tried not to make a sarcastic comment has I left.

When I came out of the office, Tasha was sitting at my desk.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind, I'm going to be using your desk."She said. I didn't lash out, I sighed. I didn't want to waste my strength in screaming out her. Instead I grabbed her by her arm, I dragged her out of the office. My fingers dug into her skin, she cried out in pain.

"What the _hell _do you think you're doing? you know what, don't answer that. What matters is I'm going to make your life a living hell. I've been here longer than you have and I guarantee you will not be welcomed. Half of the people here already hate your guts!"I whisper-shouted. Her face didn't that she was offended, instead she put on a brave face.

"We'll see about that."She said, she turned curtly and went back into the chapel. I followed behind her and went back to my desk. She took something, I knew it, but I didn't know what yet. I decided to ignore it.

Suddenly Lissa appeared by my side, she leaned down so that so she was at eye level with me.

"Is that..?"She trailed off, waiting for me to finish her sentence. I nodded.

"Help me, I tried to tell Fuller about her but he gave me a case with her."I whined. Lissa scrunched her nose.

"I will pray for you."She said, trying to keep a straight face as she did so. I tried to pretend to cry but I laughed instead. Lissa left and went back to her own desk then, laughing as hard as I was.

My laughted diminished though as I thought about what lay ahead tomorrow.

THE NEXT EVENING...

"I hate you, I just wanted you to know that."I said.

"Good, I hate you too."Tasha responded. We were looking for Rob Swanson again, seeing as Dimitri and I...weren't able to finish the case. We ended up going in her car per my excuse that mine was "in the shop". I even took a taxi to the chapel this morning to make it more convincing. One time she filled my car with earthworms, but since there was no proof that it was her she got away with it. I wouldn't have said anything anyway.

I was thinking of some rude insult to say to her when she suddenly spoke up.

"There he is!"She exclaimed. She clambered out of the car and I did the same. What I didn't notice was that she got right back into the car after I got out. She locked the doors and sped off.

Leaving me stranded on 47th street.

**THANKS FOR READING! AND BY THE WAY, IF YOU WANT TO READ IT RIGHT WHEN I UPDATE ( I GUESS IF YOU'RE THAT ANXIOUS) I TEND TO UPDATE A LITTLE AFTER MIDNIGHT OR BEFORE, U.S MOUNTAIN TIME ZONE. **

**"If someone were to harm my family or a friend or somebody I love, I would eat them. I might end up in jail for 500 years, but I would eat them."**

**- Johnny Depp**


	27. I have a little time

**SORRY AGAIN, I JUST DIDN'T WANT TO UPDATE TILL AFTER CHRISTMAS...I MEAN AFTER I GOT MY NEW LAPTOP.**

ROSE POV

I stood on the street and watched ll her drive away. That bitch, I should have anticipated that. I hope she's happy when I report her for abandoning her partner. I reached my hand in my pocket to pull out my cell phone.

MY cell phone...

"That bitch!"I exclaimed. She stole my cell phone, who knows what she was going to do to it. Down the street I saw her stick her arm out of the window and throw something. Yep, there it was. That's what she did to it. Maybe if I'm lucky it will still work. I jogged down the street to wear it was, nope the screen was cracked horribly and it wouldn't turn on. I knew I should have bought that case.

Out of anger I threw the phone against the brick wall, further demolishing my sad little iphone. It probably didn't help that I stomped on it's remains. I turned back around, no one was there.

Before there had been a few creepers walking around and some meth heads sitting at the corner. Now there was no one. Odd. I began to slowly walk back the way I remembered.

I was almost there, I could see the open road. You know, it was just too bad someone threw a sack over my head and knocked me out cold. Damn shame.

I woke up on cold cement, I mean, it wasn't like I was going to wake up on some soft carpet or anything thing I guess. The bag flew off my head revealing someone in a black ski mask.

"Poor poor Rose. I'm going to kill you like I did Tatiana Ivashkov. Too bad you weren't smart enough to figure out who did it."They said. I knew that voice from somewhere...

Suddenly they looked up as if hearing something. I listened to whatever it was that was making the noise.

"Hey Rose, you down here? I saw Tasha driving away, no one was in the passenger seat though. Hello?"That voice I knew, it was Adrian. Which mean that we were still on 47th street, I opened my mouth to scream for help but I was met with a swift kick on the stomach.

I tried to call out anyway, but my kidnapper but duct tape over my mouth. In the midst of there quick movements I saw a lock of hair escape their mask. It was black, and shiny. Like a raven's wing...

I tried to say her name but the duct tape muffled the sound. I heard Adrian's footsteps get closer and closer. I saw Tasha pull out a gun. My eyes went wide, she wouldn't dare. She stood up with her back to me, I kicked her in the back of the knee.

She faltered and fell to the ground, letting a cry escape her lips. The footsteps drew nearer faster, Adrian appeared before us. Before he could react however, I heard a gunshot.

Blood blossomed in the side of Adrian's stomach, he sank to his knees. I tried to move towards him, but I was lying on the floor, my hands and feet were tied. Adrian's hand went to this chest, he ripped open his button up shirt, revealing the wounds.

I watched him fall to the ground, unconscious. Tasha stood up, a shocked expression on her face. I wanted to kill her, I wanted to rip her apart. Instead of finishing me off, she backed away, staring at her gun, she dropped it on the ground, and ran.

I pried at the ropes behind my back, burning my skin, but I didn't care. My friend was bleeding to death in front of me. I finally got on hand loose and dragged myself over to Adrian. He was still breathing, heavily though. His pulse was faint.

I searched his pockets for his phone, I found it in the right front pocket of his jeans. First I called an ambulance, then Fuller.

"Hello?"Fuller answered. I was sad, angry, desperate. I knew if I answered I would yell at him about Tasha, about setting me up with her. But he didn't know. So I hung up.

The ambulance came shortly, I untied my legs and stood up, signaling them by waving my arms. I watched them take Adrian away on a stretcher. Tears were streaming down my cheeks, I was in hysterics, and shock.

I sat down on the ground and hugged my knees to my chest, and leaned against the wall. One of the paramedics tried to move me, asking me if I was alright.

"I'm fine! I fine!"I yelled at them. I ripped my arm away, they left me alone. The ambulance drove away. Leaving me alone with the gun.

I picked it up, and put the barrel in between my eyes. I could make it all go away, just by pressing the trigger, all my problems would disappear. Instead I dropped the gun, and kicked it away from me.

Great, I got my fingerprints on the evidence. I'll just say that I tried to take the gun away from Tasha after Adrian was shot. Done, it may be lying, but it would be better than having to tell my Captain I contemplated suicide. He would have me see the department psychiatrist for sure. Well, he would anyway. Any officers involved in a shooting are required to see a psychiatrist. Standard policy.

I leaned my head back against the wall and closed me eyes. Fuller was going to get a call pretty soon, and he was _not _going to be happy.

But at least for a while I had this sad, and lonely alley. Where I didn't have to worry about Adrian, my Captain, Dimitri, or Tasha. Just for a little bit, I could sit here and not have to worry about anything.

I really have to stop running away from my problems.

**UH OH, DID ADRIAN DIE? NO, HE DIDN'T. I WOULDN'T KILL ADRIAN FOR A THOUSAND DOLLARS...YOU KNOW WHAT, I WOULD.**

**"You are a vampire who never knew what life was till it ran out in a bug gush over your lips."**

**-Lestat de lioncourt, Interview with the Vampire**


	28. Surprise!

ROSE POV

I heard someone call my name, again, and again, and again.

"Five more minutes."I moaned. Whoever it was didn't seem to listen. I opened my eyes to tell them off. There was no one there, just bright lights flashing in my eyes. The sound of my name became clearer.

"Rose! Rose where are you?"They called. I rubbed my eyes and tried opening them again. I heard footsteps. The bright lights were flashlights, someone was looking for me.

"Rose!"My name was called again, it was a different voice this time. There was more than one person here. I quickly sat up, blood rushed to my head. I leaned my head against the wall and waited for the headache to go away. My vision returned and I closed my eyes.

The footsteps faded away and I didn't bother to make myself known.

"She's here!"Someone yelled. I went limp on the pavement, closing my eyes to see what they would do.

I felt myself being picked up, I didn't know who was carrying me, or who was looking for me and I didn't care. Right now I was just thankful that I didn't have to walk.

I was laid back onto the ground where multiple footsteps surrounded me. Someone patted me on the cheek.

"Rose, Rose wake up!"They exclaimed. I still didn't know the voice, and I was pretty sure I would have recognized it if it were anybody I knew.

"She's not waking up, lets get her to the hospital."Another voice said."Her pulse is fast and weak, she's in shock."

Oh, that's why I didn't want to walk. Actually I really just don't want to move at all. But I felt anxious, like I should move but I couldn't. Hoping it would help, I drummed my fingers rapidly against the pavement.

I was carried away though before I could start on the other hand, who ever was holding me sped up their pace. I lost myself in the movement and the sound of them moving back forth while they were running, I counted their breaths.

What happened to my spot by the alley, couldn't I just sit there and forget the world? Why are they taking me away? I'm perfectly fine.

The breathing stopped and instead a newer, louder sound over powered it. The sound of a car door opening. I half expected who ever it was to throw me in, but instead I was laid gently down onto the back seat.

I listened to the front car door being opened and closed, actually, I think that was the passenger door. All that mattered was that both seats in the front were filled. I listened with my eyes closed, as if I could try and determine who it was by listening to their movements.

Suddenly I saw the colors red and blue flash through me closed lids, a siren sounded. I wanted to shout at then to turn it of, it was making me more anxious. We came to a sudden stop, inertia forced me to roll over and fall on the ground. The person in the passenger seat cursed.

"Shit."I said, copying what the passenger said. I hadn't been able to talk before, well, I hadn't really tried to talk. I didn't think I could. But what I said surprised them. I didn't open my eyes though, I didn't want the bright lights to shine in my eyes. I heard silence for minute before the sound of car doors slamming.

I felt the door open near my feet, the stranger pulled me out of the car and propped me head up against the seat.

"Rose, Rose can you hear me?"They asked. I thought about whether or not to respond.

"Turn the the sound off."I said, my voice raspy.

"Can you open your eyes?"He asked. I took my time in responding.

"Turn the lights off."I said. The stranger went to do that, when he did he took his hand away, the hand that was supporting me, and I fell to the ground. I didn't care though, my body was numb, and anyways, it was still nice to lie down again.

The lights stopped flashing and I was picked up again.

"I'm fine."I mumbled.

"No, you're not. I'm taking you in."They repsonded

"I'm fine."I repeated. I said softer than before, the last word barely comprehensible. I didn't try to protest though, or to escape his arms. I did however, open my eyes.

The sky was dark. I couldn't lift my head far enough to see his face.

"What's your name?"I asked, still on the verge of drifting off.

"Rose, you know my name."He said.

"Tell me."I commanded, or I tried to. I was pretty sure I sounded like some weak damsel in distress, which was okay because I looked like one too.

"Christian."He said. Now that surprised me. It occurred to me that we hadn't spoken in a while. I tried to speak louder this time, to have a conversation with him.

"Where are you taking me."I asked, but it sounded like more of a statement than a question.

"Where do you think?"Was his answer. I moaned.

"I'm fine."I said for the millionth time. I heard him sigh.

"You already said that, and we're almost there."He responded. I didn't respond. My eyes closed, talking this much had tired me out.

"Rose?"He asked. I felt his pace increase.

"Rose, come on, talk to me."His voice didn't sound like his own, it was like he was talking in slow-mo. Soon whatever he said faded out, and everything grew black.

CHRISTIAN POV

**I AM NEITHER CONFIRMING NOR DENYING ANYTHING ABOUT THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN ROSE AND CHRISTIAN. YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WONDER.**

**"You can't win. You know that, don't you? It doesn't matter if you whip us, you'll still be where you were before, at the bottom. And we'll still be the lucky ones at the top with all the breaks. It doesn't matter. Greasers will still be Greasers and Socs will still be Socs. It doesn't matter."**

**- Randy Adderson, The Outsiders**


	29. Fine, but I'm not happy about it

**NO, CHRISTIAN DOES NOT HOOK UP WITH ROSE, DIMITRI+ROSE FOREVER**

CHRISTIAN POV

"Wake up Rose, snap out of this."I said. I made it to the emergency room where she was taken out of my arms. I tried to follow them, but they stopped me. I settled to see Adrian, I hadn't heard anything since he was shot.

I was worried about both of them. I mean, how could I not be? There were two of my closest friends. I walked at a brisk pace to the front desk.

"I'm looking for Adrian Ivashokv." I said to the secretary. She didn't look up, but just popped her gum and flipped to the next page of her magazine. I was growing anxious.

"He's in surgery."She said in a monotone voice. I slammed my fists against the counter and turned on my heel. What was I supposed to do now?

Dammit.

I forgot to ask Rose who shot Adrian. We had nothing to go one except for the fingerprints on the gun, we needed Rose and Adrian's testimony. I walked outside to avoid kicking the wall and making people think I was mental.

I ran back to the parking lot where the squad car was parked, the one I used to drive Rose here. Fuller had come with me, along with other officers from the department. He was now in a heated discussion with them. I decided to leave him alone, he could drive back with one of them. I decided to drive back to the chapel and check out the fingerprints from the gun.

ROSE POV

One of the doctors shined a small light in my eye, I shut my eyes tight.

"Please open your eyes."They said.

"Are you going to shine that light in my eyes?"I asked. The doctor sighed.

"I think you're fine, but I want you to stay overnight for observation. You've gone through severe shock."She said. It took everything in my power not to start pouting.

"Do I have to?"I asked, forcing myself not to whine.

"No, by law, we can't keep you here. But it is strongly recommended."She said. I sighed, we had gone through this drill before.

"You can go get the papers."I said, she left. Probably anticipating I would say that anyway.

I swung my legs on the cot while I waited for her to get back. It was weird. I had been in a few shootings before and none were as traumatic as this, I wonder what set me off.

Adrian. Adrian of course, was he okay? He's probably here at the hospital, I stood up and left the room. I half walked half jogged to the secretary at the front desk. Just by looking at her I was annoyed, she reeked of nail polish, she was reading a magazine, and her gum-smacking was driving me crazy. I remembered chewing gum as a Mcquaid, no wonder I ticked people off.

"I'm looking for Adrian Ivashkov."I said. She let out a long sigh.

"He's in surgery."She said. I started to walk away.

"Hey,"She called, stopping me in my tracks, her monotone voice showing emotion,"Spread that around."She said. Nonetheless, she still didn't look up from her People magazine.

I sauntered back to the room I came from, the doctor seemed to visibly relax.

"Here you go."She said, handing me a clipboard with a pen connected to it. I quickly signed it and went back to the main lobby. I was walking swiftly to the front doors when I stopped, I didn't have a ride. My car wasn't here, and I had no idea where Christian went.

I turned to one of the couches sitting against the wall, and sat down. It's hard surface and flowery 70's color silently pissing me off. I leaned back against the wall, and sighed. This is it, the alley way, and look how that ended.

I knew I couldn't sit there forever, but I didn't have anybody to call either. Well, I couldn't call anybody anyway. The hospital was 5 blocks from my apartment building, I could walk that...right? I stood up and went outside.

It wasn't cold particularly, it was in the middle of Summer and it was very warm where I lived. So right now it was around 75 degrees. It wasn't too hot or too cold, I began to walk. The parking lot was very large, and I had to walk all the way across it, which kinda sucked.

I didn't feel as good about my decision to walk as I realized how long it would take, but it took comfort in knowing I could be at my apartment in sleep in my bed. I started walking faster, hoping to decrease the amount of time it would take to get home.

"Hathaway! Is that you?"I heard from my left, I stopped short and turned to face the direction of my Captain talking to a couple of other officers. Oh great, we were going to go to the police station and I would have to be questioned all night. They're going to want to know who did and everything I know about them. I groaned as I walked over to him.

"Tasha did it, can I go now?"I asked, Fuller, who probably expected my behavior, sighed and pointed to the back of a squad car. I got inside and sat down. Fuller got into the driver's seat and some other officer I didn't know got in the passenger. He started the car and began to drive away.

"Do you mind telling me what happened?"He asked. It was in a nicer tone than I would have expected, probably because the last time he saw me I was unconscious.

"I told you, Tasha did it."I said, he gave me a look through the rear view mirror. I took a long exasperated sigh to show him I was not liking having to talk about it.

"Tasha, excuse that she-demon you allowed into Jump Street, and I were out on that stake-out _you _put us on and-"Fuller cut me off before I could say anything else._  
_

"I get it, I get it, now continue."He said.

"She pointed at some stranger standing outside making me think it was him..."

**"How sick is she?"- Sam**

**"She's plenty sick. Now listen to me, I've been doin' some thinkin'…" - Benny**

**"Because, you know, it seems to me that, I mean, except for being a little mentally ill, she's pretty normal." - Sam**

**-Benny and Joon**


	30. Fingerprints

**BTW, CHRISTIAN AND TASHA AREN**'T **RELATED HERE.**

ROSE POV

By the time we had arrived at the police station I had gotten through half the story. We pulled into the parking lot as the Fuller told me where we were going to go so I could be further questioned.

"The interrogation room? Are you kidding me?"I exclaimed. My captain shrugged.

"It's the standard procedure for questioning."He answered.

"Questioning? What am I a criminal? Why doesn't Adrian have to do this?"I whined. Fuller sighed and got out of the car, he opened the door for me.

"You know perfectly well why, now come one, it won't be that bad."He said. I got out of the car and sauntered inside. The other police officer and Fuller followed me in.

"This is going to take hours."I said. Fuller shrugged, great.

"I'm injured too you know, mentally. It's kinda the same thing. How do you know I can answer your questions after my traumatic experience?"I asked.

"Rose, your logic doesn't work in the station."Fuller answered back.

"But it does work."I said. Fuller didn't respond but just kept walking. We reached a small room that had a lone lamp sitting on a wood table.

"You aren't going to shine it in my eyes are you?"I asked. Fuller and the officer chuckled.

LISSA POV

"Christian, where have you been?"I asked. He was sitting in the chapel looking at some scans of fingerprints.

"You don't know do you?"He asked. I gave him a questioning look in response.

"Lissa, Tasha shot Adrian. He's at the hospital."He said. What? No, that wasn't possible. People don't shoot Adrian, criminals don't shoot him. He's just the kind of person you want to leave alone. If someone had the choice of shooting Adrian or a dog, they'd shoot the dog. He's just gives off that kind of vibe.

But a while ago, Adrian and I tried going out. It only lasted for about 2 months, but it didn't mean I had lost all my feelings for him. I cared about him, a lot.

"Is he okay?"I asked, after some silence.

"We don't know."He answered. I bit my tongue in order to stop myself from tearing up.

"Where's Rose?"I asked, trying to change the subject. He set the prints down on the table beside him and stood up.

"The last I saw her she was at the hospital."He said. Adrian and Rose? Why must the world hate me?

"What happened to her?"I demanded.

"It's okay, it's okay,"He said, gesturing for me to calm down,"She's going to be fine, she's probably making some snarky remarks to the doctor right now."He said. Just then his phone beeped, he took out of his pocket and looked at it.

"Or she is being questioned at the station right now..."He said. He gave me a look, knowing I would know exactly what it meant. Together we grabbed our coats and headed outside to where his car waited.

"Fuller wants me to be there for the questioning, and he wants to know about the fingerprints. Damn, I'll be right back."He said, he then got out of the car and ran back inside the building to get the fingerprints off the table.

I waited for almost ten minutes when he came running back outside, he opened the door.

"They're gone."He said, I got out of the car and followed him back into the building to look for them.

He immediately went to the table, I followed him, but stopped short.

CHRISTIAN POV

"Oh Christian."I heard a high pitched voice. I turned around and saw Tasha holding a knife to Lissa's throat, she was holding the fingerprint scans that showed her's matched.

"I'm going to leave, you aren't going to follow me. Got it? Make a mistake and your girlfriend gets it. Now, slide you car keys across the table."She said. I contemplated every way I could possible harm her without hurting Lissa while I slowly slid the keys along the table. There was no way, I'd have to make a move when her back was turned.

Tasha slowly backed up with the knife still at Lissa's throat and my keys in her hand. She made it to the door, she slowly shut it behind her. I leaped up, I was about to fling the door open and go after her when I stopped in my tracks.

She expected me to do this. I would open the door and and the knife would slide across her throat, she already shot Adrian why wouldn't she do this? I slowly put my ear to the door, I heard Lissa's heavy breathing.

I leaned against the door an waited, she still hadn't left yet. After five minutes of silently waiting I grew restless. I slowly opened the door and looked out.

Lissa was sitting against the floor rubbing her neck. I went to go help her when I felt something hard hit me on the back of the head. The last thing I saw was Tasha's fuzzy figure fade out.

ROSE POV

"That's it, that's all I remember." I said.

"Thank you Rose,"Fuller looked at his watch."Dammit where is he?" He said.

"Where's who?" I asked.

"Christian was supposed to be here ten minutes ago."He answered.

"And they haven't caught Tasha yet?"I asked. He caught on to my realization and stood up, I did the same.

"Let's check the chapel first." I said as Fuller and I left the building. We reached the car.

"Can I drive?"I asked. He sighed.

"Only you would ask that in a situation like this."He said. I gave him a look and he tossed me the keys.

"Just don't break any laws." He said.

"No promises."

**"Everything in this room is eatable. Even I'm eatable, but that is called canibalism, my dear children, and is in fact frowned upon in most societies."**

**Willy Wonka, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory**


	31. Fate

**THANKS _RADIOACTIVE HEARTS _FOR REVIEWING! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THAT YOU REVIEW EVERY CHAPTER! AND THAT YOU REVIEWED MY OTHER STORY TOO! THEY BRIGHTEN MY DAY :)**

ROSE POV

"I thought you said you weren't going to break any laws."Fuller said. I shrugged, I didn't think he was serious.

"Did you think I was kidding?"He asked. Yes. I didn't respond. I pulled up into the parking lot of the chapel, actually I almost crashed into the garbage cans. I got out if the car and took out my gun from my holster.

My captain and I slowly advanced up the stairs that led to our work area, we reached the top to see Lissa leaning over Christian, I immediately put my gun down. Lissa looked up and saw me. Tears were running down her face.

"She took Christian's car."She said. I looked down at Christian, he was unconscious and blood was pooling around his head. I fought the urge to bend down and stay with them, I ran back down the stairs while Fuller stayed behind.

I knew what Christian's car looked like, I always had to stop myself from ramming into it and blaming it on Adrian. I suddenly realized where Tasha would go. The whole reason she came here was because of Dimitri, he wants him. She thinks she can change his mind.

I got into the squad car and drove off. I was in such a hurry that I ran three stoplights before I reached Dimitri's.

This time I didn't even bother to pull into a parking space before I got out of the car. Hell, I didn't even bother to hut the car door. Which probaby wasn't smart because I left the keys in. But it didn't matter, I was already half way up the stairs.

I didn't even bother with the doorknob, I kicked the door in. I froze.

Tasha and Dimitri were both standing in the middle of the room with guns pointed at each other. Tasha saw me and immediately pointed her gun at me. I pointed my gun at her.

"The odds are against you Natasha."I said, using her full name. I thought it might make her stop and think about how serious the situation was.

So we stood there like that, for about two minutes. I decised to make a move. I slowly put my gun in my holster. Tasha watched my every move.

"What are you doing?"Dimitri asked.

"Shut up."I said, my eyes still on Tasha. He didn't respond.

I knew that when I moved, she would shoot. So I did.

As quick as possible I knocked the gun out of her hand and pulled mine out of my holster and pointed it towards her. There would have been a 50/50 chance of me getting hit by doing what I did.

But it was simple, like watching a recording on T.V. You fast forward the commercials, but you can't press play right when the how starts, because humans aren't fast enough to register when the commercials stop and the show begins. It was just like that.

That, and I saw Jack Reacher.

Tasha slowly put her hands behind her head and knelt on the ground. Hm, now woul be a great time to handcuff her, if I had any.

Instead I walked behind her and grabbed both of her arms and pushed them against her back, I forced her to stand up and walk out the door. Dimitri followed. I stopped once I got to the car.

"Do you have any handcuffs?"I asked Dimitri. I sighed.

"Dimitri, get in the passenger."I ordered. He started to protest but I cut him off.

"Now."I commanded. He did as I told him to, I shoved Tash in the back of the car, making sure to hit her head on the way down. Immediately I ot in the front seat and pointed my gun at her. I then handed it to Dimitri.

"Keep this on her."I said. This time as I drove back I did it slowly an carefuller, so that Dimitri could keep the gun trained on her. I knew one bump or slip of the wheel and anything could happen.

We arrived at the station ten minutes later, we turned her in. After we made sure she was locked up he and I stepped outside.

"That stunt you pulled in there.."He trailed off.

"What about it?"I asked.

"It scared me to death, I thought she was going to shoot you."He said. I waited a minute before responding.

"You know how in those action movies, and there's the gpod and the bad guy and the bad guy has his gun trained on the good guy. What happens?"I asked him.

"Rose, this isn't a movie this is real li-"I cut him off.

"What happens Dimitri."I asked, I said it as more of a statement though.

"The bad guy gets attacked from behind."He answered.

"And?"I prompted.

"The good guy always wins."He finished. We stood in the parking lot in silence for a few moments before I put my arm around him.

"Fate will never keep us apart."

**OKAY, SHOULD I FINISH THE STORY OFF HERE, OR KEEP GOING. LIKE WITH MORE CASES AND STUFF. OR SHOULD I JUST UPDATE EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE WITH A CHAPTER AS A FULL CASE? REVIEW AND TELL ME PLEASE :)**


	32. Update

**SO I DECIDED TO KEEP UPDATING WHENEVER I CAN. SOMETIMES IT WILL BE FULL CASES AS FULL CHAPTERS AND OTHERS JUST RANDOM STUFF I GUESS. LIKE ROSE AND CHRISTIAN'S BANTER, THAT KINDA THING. **

**IF YOU WANT TO KEEP READING IT THAT'S FINE IF YOU DON'T, THEN YOU DON'T. BUT I'LL UDPATE NO MATTER WHAT, AND IF YOU GUYS WANT I'LL WRITE A SEQUEL. **

**JUST LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND EXPECT AND UPDATE SOON! :)**


	33. Adrian's POV

**OKAY, I WILL WRITE A SEQUEL, PROBABLY AFTER I FINISH ONE OF MY OTHER STORIES THAT I'M WORKING ON. WRITING 3 STORIES AT ONCE DOESN'T SOUND VERY FUN. BUT EXPECT THAT. **

**AND I WILL BE UPDATING FULL CASES AS ONE CHAPTER.**

**OH, AND EVERYTHING IS BACK TO NORMAL NOW.**

ADRIAN POV

I guess that wasn't very smart, nope, not smart at all. I am stupid, very very stupid.

"Well, are you going to stab me or what? C'mon, show me what a badass you are and use that knife of yours!"I taunted. Okay, that probably didn't help the situtation.

Right now I was in the middle of a fight with some kid at a high school I was undercover at. I kind of wanted to embarrass the kid, he's was only 17 and I was 24. That and I was a trained police officer, I could kick his ass knife or no knife.

But then he did something I was not expecting.

The kid actually tried to cut me, I mean he didn't do a good job, but he still did it. I jumped out of the way just in time. The crowd that was watching us, everyone in the school, "ooed" as he made another attempt.

This time he got me in the arm, it wasn't that deep, but it still drew blood. I normally had a tolerance for these stupid teenagers, but this one was really pissing me off.

I knocked the knife out of his hand and socked him in the face. He fell to the ground, wimp. He was clutching his face, okay, maybe I was a little bit mean. But he cut with a knife, I didn't think I was very out of line.

I grabbed the knife that had fallen out of his hand and held it at his neck. He stopped moving.

"Learned your lesson yet?"I hissed. Okay, maybe that was a little mean. But it was my character, I was supposed to be buying dope from this guy and he gave me a bag of smelly socks. That's what started the fight in the first place.

Someone came running across the street from Wal-Mart and started yelling at us, I recognized them as one of the teachers. I immediately got off of him and fled the scene. The fight had taken place after school in the parking lot.

Damn. I had been planning on cuffing the guy in front of everybody, but he was just a fake. I didn't have to worry about him. I ran back to my car which had been parked on the other side of the school. I hopped in and headed back to the chapel.

Once I arrived, I parked sloppily. My whole day was ruined. That was the only thing I looked forward to, seeing the expression on the kids' faces one they found out who I was.

I slammed the car door shut and went into the building.

"What are you pissed about?"Christian asked as he sat on my desk. I looked up at him.

"The kid was a fake."I said. Christian laughed.

"That sucks."He said,"Well, sucks for you."

I hit him and he went back to his desk laughing.

THE NEXT DAY

I sauntered into the chapel. It was around eight in the morning and all I wanted to do was sleep. There was absolutely nothing that I wanted to do today, today I would have to write a report on what happened yesterday.

"Adrian!"Fuller called from his office, he didn't sound too happy.

I walked in and sat down.

"I thought you said he was a fake."Fuller said. I was confused.

"I did, and he was."I answered.

"Well then why did I get a report of another purchase at the high school?"He demanded. I tapped my fingers on my lap.

"I don't know. He gave me a bag of smelly socks Captain."I said.

"You're going in again, this time, catch him. Now go get ready for school."He said. I got up and all but ran out of the chapel. It was like Christmas morning, no more paperwork!

But damn, he knew I was a cop. He tried to outsmart me. Which wasn't a very good idea on his part. Because I knew when and where he sold it. I knew that he did it between third and fourth period in the boys bathroom in the 200 hall.

I started my car and drove down to the high school. I looked at my watch, it was 10:45 and I had 3 minutes before third period ended. I parked in the front of the school and went in through the front office.

I jogged into the bathroom where he normally worked and hid in the last stall, I heard the bell ring. I listened to the noise of the kids' footsteps and chatter in the hallway. I heard the door open and footsteps walk in.

"How much?"I heard the voice of the kid ask.

"A key."Another voice responded. I had to wait until he made the purchase to bust them.

"A whole key?"The seller asked.

"Yep, I have the money right here."The other voice responded. I heard a jacket pocket zip open and a plastic bag.

"Here you go."I heard. I heard shuffling then I opened the door and took out my bag. They both yelped and stepped back, ha, I scared the crap out of them. I pulled out my badge and showed it to both of them.

"Alright, against the wall. Hands up feet apart."I said. They groaned and did as I asked.

I quickly searched them then handcuffed them both, I had brought an extra pair of handcuffs just in case. I led them out into the hallway then held my badge in the air.

"Attention, attention students! Greg Pikitis and Tom Haverford are being arrested for buyig and selling marijuana. I am a cop and I will be bringing them in, the will come back tomorrow on probation. So, everyone, point and stare."I said. The students in the hall all stared.

This was the best part, embarrassing them in front of the entre school. Best bust ever, I could just see their faces turning red as I led them down the hall.

Best day ever.


	34. Sydney Sage

ADRIAN POV

Did I ever get a break? I just finished a case, and now I have to go into another highschool? That's bullshit, Fuller should've given me some time off. I sulked into the cafeteria of the new high school I had just arrived at.

I sat down at the table farthest in the back, hoping nobody would sit down next to me. I looked up as people passed by, most of the girls gave me flirtatious looks. As to be expected.

One girl, in particular, I noticed. She had layered dark blonde hair cut to the end of her neck, and brown eyes. And I had seen her before. Her eyes caught mine, it seemed that I stared into her eyes forever. Like I couldn't look away. But she finally did, and walked further down the cafeteria.

All of a sudden a loud commotion caught my attention and brought me out of my trance. Rose just punched a guy, I laughed as he fell to the ground. She and Lissa were the Mcquaids again, I was just here because they also had a severe bullying problem at the school. Yesterday some kid ended up in the hospital.

But unfortunately, they also had a drug problem, and from what it looked like. Rose and Lissa were taking care of it.

I was watching Rose and Lissa beat up some boys when someone sat down in the seat across from me. I looked up, it was that girl I saw earlier.

"Why?"She asked.

"Huh?"I said, confused. She sighed, clearly agitated.

"Why are you here?"She asked.

"I'm getting an education, what are you doing here?"I responded.

"I know you're a cop, you certainly made that clear yesterday. Which was also my last day there, my dad didn't want me to skip a day at school so he paid extra for the transfer to be faster."She said.

"The bullying."I said.

"I heard those girls just came here two days ago, I saw you talking to them. Are they cops too?"She asked. I pinched the bridge of my nose then looked back up at her.

"I really don't think-"She cut me off.

"Are they?"She persisted.

"Yes."I said.

"What are they here for? Are they here the same reason you are?"She asked.

"Yeah, and pot."I told her. She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Great, that's fantastic. How am I supposed to learn in this environment?"Said. I laughed as she grew more agitated.

"Calm down,"I said, chuckling."We'll take care of it."I said. She looked over and saw Rose and Lissa do their signature handshake and her expression grew more wary.

"What's your name?"I asked. She turned back around and faced me.

"What?"She asked.

"Your name, what's your name?"I asked.

"Why?"She responded.

"Because I get this odd feeling that you would rather be referred to by your name instead of "blondie."I said.

"Sydney. Sydney Sage."She said. I smiled. Sage.

"Are you going to search through my records or something?"She asked, probably afraid of my smirk.

"No, Sage, just thinking of ways to taunt you."I said. She blushed and looked down, then smiled. But then put her poker face back on looked up at the clock.

"I have to go."She said, quickly getting up and leaving.

I had a new goal in life, and that was to make her fall to my charms.

ROSE POV

I tripped the kid who was trying to punch me. We had gotten so deep into the fight that he had forgotten that he was fighting a girl. He tried to get up but I pushed him down again and took off his shoes.

I handed Lissa the shoes and she tossed them in the nearest garbage can. I had seen him beat up a nerd earlier, he was one of the major bullies around here. Well, until I showed up. Too bad he didn't train in a police academy.

I kicked him in the shin one more time before Lissa and I left him alone.

"You see anyone else?"I asked. Lissa looked around as I offered her a piece of gum. She took it and popped it in her month.

"Blockhead over there."She said pointing to a teenager who was chugging down a carton a milk.

"What do you think, does he pick his nose, or does he wipe his snot on his sleeve?"I asked. Lissa made a thoughtful expression.

"It's kind of hard to tell, he could be both."She said, I laughed.

"Okay, what about that guy over there?"She asked."With the comb in his afro? What do you think of him?"She asked me.

I stared at him for a moment.

"He's a poser. He always pops his collar and goes around telling everybody he's gangster, he laughs at everything, and he thinks he's "fly". Not to mention he's always going around combing his uneven, clumpy afro. I had to deal with a kid like that once in middle school. He was probably the most annoying person I ever met. He was always asking me if he could borrow a pencil."I said. Lissa laughed at me.

"Poor you."She said.

"Well, it only built up my tolerance to deal with Adrian, so I guess that's good."I said.

"Speaking of Adrian...who's that girl he's staring at?"Lissa asked, I followed her finger to the girl she was pointing at.

"Oh, that's Sydney Sage, she's probably the smartest person in the school but she won't try to show it off or brag about it. She's kinda cool, I'd like her better though if she wasn't so uptight."I said. Just then some kid bumped in to me, making him spill his orange juice down the front of my shirt. I tried not to explode.

"You have five seconds, then you're dead."

**YEAH YEAH I KNOW ADRIAN'S KIND OF A JERK NOW AND THAT'S ADRIAN FOR YOU, THE HOT, CONCEITED GUY, BUT DON'T WORRY, SYDNEY WILL SOFTEN HIM UP :)**

**"If you love two people at the same time, choose the second, because if you really loved the first one you wouldn't have fallen for the second."**

**-Johnny Depp**


	35. opposites attract

**GEE THANKS FOR TELLING ME I POSTED THE SAME CHAPTER AS THE ONE BEFORE. IT WAS TOO BAD ONLY ONE PERSON DID AND THAT WAS HOURS AFTER I POSTED THE CHAPTER.**

ADRIAN POV

I returned to the school the next day in hopes of seeing Sydney, she might be uptight, but there was something about her that I was just attracted to. She was different than everyone else, worrying about school and dressing the way she does. She was the complete opposite of me, but hey, opposites attract right?

"Hey!"I shouted, seeing Sydney walk down the hall. I suddenly turned away, what was I calling her for? What would I say. I looked down at my feet and walked faster towards my next class. Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around.

"You called?"Sydney was standing there. I didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, uh, have you seen any...bullying lately?"I asked. Great, fantastic Adrian, you're a real charmer.

"No, haven't seen anything. I did see someone write 'slut' with lipstick on the wall in the girls' bathroom though."She said.

"Oh well, if you see anything just tell me, Rose, or Lissa."I said, forgetting that she didn't know who Rose and Lissa were.

"Rose and Lissa?"She asked.

"The Mcquaid sisters, the brunette is Rose and Lissa is the blonde. They aren't as hostile as they seem, Lissa wouldn't hurt a fly. Well, Lissa Dragomir wouldn't, Lissa Mcquaid would probably beat your ass."I said.

"Gee that makes me feel so much better."She responded.

"Just tell them your name and they'll know what to do."I said. Sydney seemed to realize he only had a few minutes left to get to class, she nodded to her show her understanding and hurried off.

I felt like some dork who tried to ask the hot girl to prom and got turned down. I was a grown man, and she was maybe 17 or 18, why was I worrying so much about what she thought?

ROSE POV

My jaw stung as he hit me again. Hasn't he heard the rule? Boys aren't supposed to hit girls. Suddenly I was met with another swift kick to the stomach, okay, maybe not.

I fell to the ground, unable to hold myself up anymore, and kicked his legs out from underneath him. He kicked me in my eye, my hands flew to my face. Damn! That really hurt, my eye was watering, and the pain made me question whether or not I would be able to see out of it again.

Okay, I admit, having my face so close to his feet wasn't the best idea.

Lissa wasn't here to help, in fact, she was probably upstairs wondering where I was. It was just the two of us, and we were in the school's basement. So, being Rose Hathaway, I focused on the element of surprise.

"You wanna cupcake?"I asked as he began to get up. He stopped and stared.

"Huh?"He said. My foot went to his neck, he fell back to the floor. Gasping. I didn't kick him very hard though, only enough so that he had a hard time breathing for a few minutes.

I took out my handcuffs, I didn't want to cuff him now. I would have wanted to use my hands in his position too. I sighed and leaned back against the wall. We had been fighting next to the water heater, it was very hot in here. There was a lot of pipes and blinky dials. Not my favorite place to be.

But it seems I waited to long, the boy's hands were suddenly at my throat, picking me off the ground and holding me up against the wall. I closed my eyes and waiting for it .

Actually, I wasn't even sure what I was waiting for. Death? Unconscious? Whatever it was, I welcomed it. I didn't get it though, because Lissa showed up then. She gave my attacker a right hook in the jaw and I fell to the ground.

I was so focused on breathing I didn't even try to move. But I watched Lissa beat that kid's ass. When she gave him a kick to the golden spot I almost laughed, but immediately had a coughing fit.

The only thing focused on was trying to breathe, Lissa handcuffed him to a pipe then crawled over to me.'

"Are you okay?"She asked. I nodded. There was nothing she could do anyway. She told me she would be right back then handcuffed both his hands together and led him upstairs.

ADRIAN POV

"Adrian!"I heard someone shout in the hallway, for a minute I had actually thought it was Sydney. But I got up and poked my head out of the door, damn, I just realized Lissa acknowledging me meant my cover was blown.

And hers was too, seeing as she was holding her badge out and holding it in front of the kid. The worst part was that all the classroom doors in the hallway were open and all the students were peering out of them.

I sighed and walked over to her, I took out my badge and flashed it to the kid too.

Take him out and get him to the station."She said.

"Why?"I questioned.

"I need to take Rose to the hospital."She said, then ran back down the hallway the way she came. I heard a lot of whispering and murmurs from the students.

"Nothing to see here."I said, holding my badge in the air.

But instead of enjoying all the students stupefied expressions, I was worried about Rose. What had happened to here, maybe if I got him to the police station quick enough I could be able to go see her.

I hurried down the hallway with the kid handcuffed in front of me.

"If I so much as see you again I'll rip you apart you got that?"I said, his only response was his heavy breathing.

**OKAY EVERYBODY LISTEN CAREFULLY, INSTEAD OF ADDING CHAPTERS TO THIS STORY I'M GOING TO BE POSTING A SEQUEL CALLED OPPOSITES ATTRACT, IT WILL FOCUS A LOT ON ADRIAN AND SYDNEY, BUT IT WILL ALSO HAVE ROSE AND DIMITRI AND LISSA AND CHRISTIAN. YOU KNOW, JUST LIKE THIS ONE. **

**SO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THAT :)**

**"I would do anything Tim (Burton) wanted me to do. You know - have sex with an aardvark...I would do it."**

**-Johnny Depp**


End file.
